Lucy Rising and Laxus Falling
by LaxusLove
Summary: Lucy leaves in anger, but she has dreams of someone back home. Laxus can't seem to shake thoughts of a beautiful blonde. What will happen to help or hinder their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way shape or form.**

 **This is my first story. Reviews are welcome and appreciated but please no bashing.**

Chapter 1

Lucy was walking down the street with her friend Erza when she heard an obnoxious exceed yelling about his dragon slayer friend being the best. When the duo walked around the corner they ran into Sting.

Upon seeing Lucy, the blonde dragon slayer walked up to her and started to flirt, "hey beautiful girl you just couldn't resist the best huh?" Lucy trying to be polite, "I see you are doing well, but Sting what are you doing in Magnolia?" Sting looked at Lucy flirtatiously, "well baby I came to see if you'll be mine." After saying this Sting threw his arm around Lucy's shoulders and accidently brushed across her unusually large breast.

Erza seeing her friends honor being tarnished requips into her heavens wheel armor and starts to punish the cocky slayer. Lucy finally calms her friend down leaving the dragon slayer bruised in the street. Lucy looks back, as she takes the red haired mage away, to check on Sting.

"Erza why did you beat him like that before I could resolve the situation myself? I could have fixed it without causing such a scene.", Lucy looks at her friend for an answer.

Erza looks at her friend with her normal serious manner. "a tarnished reputation is a serious matter Lucy. Someone must stick up for you. You could not have put him in his place properly." "Erza do you think that I can't take care of myself?", Lucy asked the redhead. "of course you can take care of yourself Lucy but Sting is strong enough that if you were to even think of punching him you would probably hurt yourself more than him."

Hearing how weak her friend thought she was upset Lucy. She said a short goodbye to Erza not wanting the S-class mage to see how hurt she was by the comments. Lucy started walking toward the guild lost in thought. She heard a voice yell, "Lucyyyyyyyyy!". Suddenly a blue ball of fur was hugging her.

Natsu, Happy and Lisanna had just come back from a week long mission. She waved excitedly to see her friends. She had missed them greatly even though trouble seemed to follow the pinkette.

Lisanna and Natsu greeted Lucy and they started walking with her. When passing the girls' dorms Lisanna said farewell to take a shower and change. Natsu and Lucy who was carrying Happy continued on their way to the guild hall.

"Hey, Natsu do you think that I can't take care of myself?", Lucy asked. Natsu answered in his usual carefree way, "Don't worry Lucy, I'll always be there to save you if you get into trouble." Happy looked up at Lucy and yelled, "Yeah Lucy I'll always fly you away from danger even if you are fat."

At this point Lucy was highly upset about her friends' opinions of her. She turned around and was knocked down by Grey. They landed with Grey's face in between her breast. Seeing this Natsu started screaming at Grey, "You perverted ice-prick, you can't touch Lucy like that!"

"you stupid pyro why would I want to touch Lucy like that?!", Grey yelled.

Grey had quickly gotten off his blonde friend and stripped in his anger at Natsu.

Hearing what Grey said had hurt Lucy. She had hoped to ask Grey out on a date; away from Juvia to spare the blue haired mage's feelings. Her feelings for the ice mage had been growing of late and now it almost felt like her heart was breaking.

Lucy stood up and screamed, "You are all bakas." She then pushed her way into the guild to find a mission to go on alone.

Laxus had been at the bar drinking a beer watching the guild like he usually did, but all was well. Due to the boisterous activity in the hall he couldn't hear the commotion going on right outside. He decided that he was going to leave the guild to pack for his mission he was starting with his team tomorrow.

On his way out he passed Lucy and noticed her cheeks were red, her hands were curled into fists, and her chest was heaving. Following the small blonde, he had no idea how to help her. He decided to just ask what had her angry.

"Yo Blondie, why do you look mad?", when he got no response he tried to joke around, "Someone try to kidnap you again?"

The angry blonde Lucy Kicked Laxus in the face so hard he flew back, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BAKA!". The lightning mage didn't block he had been staring at Lucy's body. Laxus hit the wall hard enough to be knocked out. Lucy turned and stomped her way to Master Makarov's office and walked in without knocking. "Master I am taking time off to train. I don't know how long I will be gone, and I would like you to tell Team Natsu not to follow me."

Makarov was so shocked by the normally kind mage's behavior that he immediately tried to change Lucy's mind. "Master I need to become stronger. I need the time to myself to become my own person. I don't want to have to depend on my team for protection.", Lucy argued with Makarov. The short master saw that his child had made up her mind, "you may go but please take a communication lacrima with you and check in with me or Mirajane so we know you're safe. My child your nakama will always be with you no matter how far you travel."

"Thank you Master.", Lucy quickly left the office after grabbing a lacrima.

As Lucy left the guild hall her friends went silent; they had all wondered what had happened to make Lucy suddenly kick the scariest wizard in the guild. It was even scarier that she had accomplished the feat of knocking the lightning dragon slayer out.

Laxus woke up after Lucy had walked out of the guild. He was ticked and immediately went to his grandfather's office to see why Lucy had attacked him. "BLONDIE, WHY THE HELL DID YOU KICK ME AND PUT ME TO SLEEP?!"

The master filled Lexus in on Lucy's sudden travel plans. He then grinned. "Lexus did you say our sweet Lucy actually succeeded in knocking you out?" Laxus walked away without answering knowing that he would never live today down. He walked home wondering about Lucy behavior.

 _Dang blondie took it over bored. I wonder why she was acting that way. Although who knew that sweet light of the fairies could curse, or had the balls to kick me. Hehe she did look hot as hell all flustered like that. Man I wouldn't mind seeing her like that on my bed saying my name. WHOA! Where did that thought come from? You don't sleep with guild members; especially ones who can't keep up with you. She wouldn't last a day in my bed. It would nearly kill her. Plus, if I ever did touch her the guild would come together and castrate me as a single unit. I should forget I ever imagined that._

Lucy had returned to her apartment and called Virgo and Leo out. "Time for punishment princess?" Virgo asked. Leo felt his friend's mood and decided to stay silent till she decided what she wanted to say.

"Leo will you please discuss a training schedule with the others? I have requested time off and wish to use it expanding both my magic and physical capabilities. I would like to take a month but if it takes longer that would be fine. Also, ask the others of a location that will be suitable for this training." Leo looked at his key holder in concern. "Of course. I will return now and get things started. May I suggest the woods outside of Clover Town for your training?"

"That will be perfect Leo. Thank you. I will call you again when I get there to discuss the training further." As Lucy said this she smiled for the first time since Erza's reaction to Sting's behavior. Leo disappeared in a shower of gold back to his realm. Virgo asked, "Princess shall I help you prepare for your trip?". "Yes Virgo that would be helpful. I do not know how long I'll be away so it's best to prepare for longer than a month.", Lucy replied.

After to the two had finished packing Virgo bowed to her princess, "Shall I store your luggage for you till you get to Clover Town?". Lucy smiled at the maid spirit thankfully and nodded," Thank you Virgo." Virgo disappeared with Lucy's bags in a shower of gold.

Lucy pulled out a small safe from under her bed and opened it to count out a modest budget of jewel for her trip. Then she counted out two months rent and replaced the safe back to its original place. Lucy walked to her landlord's apartment and explained to her about the training. After leaving the money with her understanding landlady Lucy walked to the train station; just barely making it in time to get on the train to Clover Town


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(time skip 4 hours)

Lucy departed from the train and started walking in the direction of the forest in Clover Town. Once she got to the edge of town Lucy called Leo out. "My Princess Capricorn and I have developed a month and a half long training schedule for you. You shall wake every morning at 5 to begin a 4 mile run. Every week we shall add one extra mile to your run. At 6:30 you will eat breakfast followed by stretches and warm ups. You then will swim in the lake against the current of Aquarius' making until 9. After that you will meditate to expand your magic till lunch. After lunch we shall work on your hand to hand combat. Following that you will hike up a mountain. You shall return back in time for dinner. Also Capricorn and Virgo have worked out a diet plan for you so Virgo will be making all your food while we are here. Is there anything my Princess wishes to add to the list?"

Lucy smiles at her lion friend and says, "you have done well, all of you. Thank you. Now we just need to find a place to camp." "Princess Virgo and I have already found a spot. She is setting camp up now I shall lead you there now if you wish?" Leo offers.

Lucy motions for the orange haired spirit to lead the way. As they walk she starts thinking about her friends in Fairy Tail.

 _I miss them already, but they will be perfectly fine without me. OH! I forgot to tell them goodbye in my rush to leave. I am running away again though I promised I would never do that. They will be disappointed in me for that. I need to do this though for all the reasons I told master and because I cannot look at Grey right now. It hurts too much. I do regret kicking Laxus though he did deserve some punishment. I must remember to apologize when I get back._

Lucy was so lost in thought that she ran into Leo's back when he stopped. "Princess we are here. Training will begin tomorrow. I will leave you now. The lake is safe to bathe in if you wish princess." With that said Leo vanished back to his own world.

Virgo had already set up camp and started making dinner. "Princess do as big brother says and bathe. Dinner will be ready in an hour." Lucy thanked her spirit and headed for the lake. She found a shallow spot with a rock she could easily sit in and lean against. Lucy closed her eyes and enjoyed the water. She began to daydream the fantasy she usually had about Grey.

 _She was in an elegant dress under the stars. Lucy looked left and saw someone walking toward her. She could tell he was dressed just as nice as she was. When he finally made his way over to her she looked at his face. She saw spiky blonde hair and cocky grin. "you waiting for me blondie?"_

Lucy opened her eyes in surprise. She had never thought of Laxus in her fantasies before. She decided that it would be best to get out of the water; it was not smart to swim when one was muddled in the head. Virgo had already finished dinner by this time and the pink haired spirit bowed to Lucy and left.

After Lucy ate and cleaned up. She laid in her sleeping bag which Aries had lined with her wool and quickly fell asleep. Once again she dreamed.

 _Lucy was lying on a large bed that wasn't her own; on top of black silk sheets. She tried moving only to realize that each of her limbs was tied to a corner of the bed. She saw a spark in the corner and turned her head to see Laxus; his hands wrapped in lightning. Laxus said, "Blondie you have been bad. Are you ready for your punishment?" Lucy realized that she was gagged and couldn't respond. Laxus came over and touched her leg with one finger sending a shock through her. Lucy gasped; it didn't hurt it just made every nerve come alive. He bent down and kissed her erect nipples. When his lips touched her body another shock went through her._

Lucy woke with her body burning with need. She touched Hologram's key and she had time for a dip in the lake to cool off. She promised herself to forget all about the sudden thoughts she was having about the lightning dragon slayer. Virgo appeared next to Lucy, "Time for punishment Princess?" Lucy sighed and shook her head no at the spirit. "Then Princess it is almost time to start your run. Capricorn does not tolerate tardiness." Lucy got out of the water and dressed in running clothes. She started her day with Leo on her 4 mile run. Her spirits kept her so busy all day that she had no time to dwell on her guild mates or her dreams.

(Back at Fairy Tail, same day)

Natsu ran into the guild; his fists on fire, "LUCY IS MISSING!" Master Makarov stayed calm and said, "Natsu be quite Lucy is fine." Of course Natsu in his emotional state didn't listen, "Master Lucy has not been to her apartment all night. Lucy always goes home. Something must have happened to her. We need to go find her!"

"Since most everyone is here I'll go ahead and make an announcement. Lucy is fine. She has asked to leave in order to train. She will be gone for several weeks." Natsu couldn't let it go though and continued to argue. "but Master what if she gets into trouble? Someone should be with her to help if she needs it."

Tired of the pinkett's arguing Makarov used his giant fist to silence him. "Listen up Brats. We must trust in Lucy's strength. She does not want to be followed. She has a communication lacrima. Lucy has promised to check in once a week. Now go and believe in your nakama."

Things in the guild slowly return to normal, but Team Natsu is obviously withdrawn. They discuss among themselves why Lucy would leave with no warning. Natsu wouldn't give up the idea of going after their blonde friend, "we should follow Lucy to check on her; she may need us." "No Natsu we cannot go against Master's orders. We will do as he says and trust in Lucy's abilities.", saying this Erza forcible held the pinkette from running to Lucy.

(Time skip)

It had been over a month since Lucy left to train. Her spirit was missed greatly. Natsu and Grey hardly fought anymore. Erza had even stopped eating strawberry cake; it was not the same without someone to enjoy it with. Levy had begun to make lists of books for her best friend to read once she returned. The strangest behavior by far was from Laxus though. When he came back from his mission and Lucy had not returned yet; he started watching the doors instead of the guild's antics. No one noticed his behavior except his team; who wondered at the change. He had even turned down a mission. Someone in the guild was starting to wonder at his odd behavior...

"Hey Laxus is there something wrong?" Mira asks as she serves him his customary beer. "no, nothing is wrong." he answers. The She Demon looked Laxus in the face, "you look like you haven't slept in days. Something is up. Are you still dwelling on how a certain blonde sent you flying a few weeks back?" Laxus stared down the white haired mage, "I could have stopped her; I just didn't want to risk hurting her." Mira screamed in delight, "So Lucy is on your mind! Oh the cute babies!" "WHOA! Slow your roll you crazy demon. It is just weird that she has been gone so long is all. It isn't like I have dreams about her. She is a guild mate that is it." The baby crazy bar maid didn't listen she was too busy seeing all of Laxus' and Lucy potential babies. The dragon slayer seeing it was a lost cause finished his beer and left the guild.

 _Mira needs help. I think the baby mania has gotten worse. At least she didn't catch the dream comment, especially since the she demon can sense a lie a mile away. I wish I could get Blondie out of my mind. When she comes back everything will go back too normal. I am just worried because she is without her team._

While Laxus was lost in thought he had walked to Lucy's apartment. He had made it a habit to walk by to see if he could smell if she had come home. He left when he couldn't detect a fresh scent of Lucy. Lexus didn't like to think on his new behavior. He went home to try to sleep, but the same thing happened as every other night since Lucy left.

 _Laxus was on a bed with cream colored sheets. His wrist were tied with pale blue ribbons behind his back. Lucy comes into the room in a pink corset and stockings. She takes her whip and lightly flicks it against his thighs and abs. After she is done punishing him Lucy comes over and starts kissing the welts she made. She runs her tongue over his skin at random. Lucy slowly makes her way up his thighs…_

Laxus wakes to someone at his door before his dream can end. He looks at the clock on his way to the door. He opens the door, "it is six in the morning, this better be an emergency…?" Laxus team was on his porch; Freed was holding a mission in his hands. "It's an emergency mission. There was a rock slide it disturbed a wyvern nest. Not only are people trapped under rock; the people trying to free them are being attacked. I have the train tickets. Master says we leave as soon as you can be ready." Laxus Quickly threw a bag together and changed and the four mages were off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(two weeks after Laxus leaves)

Lucy is eating her dinner after a hard day of training. Tomorrow will be the last day of her training that the spirits had planned for her, but she did not want to leave yet. Her communication lacrima is next to her. It was check in day. Lucy hated checking in; when she was done training all she wanted was to eat and go to sleep. It did not help that Master had started asking about her future plans. Lucy missed her friends terribly of course but she felt like the forest next to Clover Town was where she needed to be; specifically, the mountain where she hiked per Capricorn's orders. It felt like she was being drawn there. The stronger she got the stronger the need to go to the mountain got.

After she finished eating she decided to get the call to master over with. She picked up the lacrima and send a small pulse of magic through it and thought of Master Makarov. He soon appeared in the surface of the lacrima. "Lucy, my child how is the training going?" Lucy smiled tiredly, "the training is hard work. one of my spirits decided that I should run the mountain tomorrow in less than an hour. I think Aquarius and Virgo have a hand in this new torture." Makarov nodded in agreement, "I wish you luck child. May I ask if you thought of your return yet?" Lucy sighed at her Master's questions, "Master I shall be home in about three weeks. Is there a need for me to come home more quickly? I will if I am needed back." Makarov shook his head, "you have a kind heart Lucy, but no there is no pressing need for your return as of right now. If I see a need for your quick return I would of course call you. I must tell you that some of your closest friends have taken your absence hard though. They miss you and it is getting harder to keep Natsu from seeking you out." Lucy both laughed and cried, "I never meant to upset them Master." Makarov just smiled at Lucy, "My child no one is upset that you are training. They just miss you. Be safe Lucy. We will see you soon." After putting the lacrima away Lucy went to her tent to sleep. It was one of the first nights she didn't dream about neither Gray nor Laxus.

Lucy woke the next morning and started her daily training with her usual run. Her day proceeded like all the others. But after her hand-to-hand combat training with Taurus it was time for her new exercise of running up and down a mountain in an hour. She was standing at the base of the mountain warming up staring up at the peak. The need to be near the mountain was the worst it had ever been.

Virgo appeared next to Lucy as she bowed she asked her usually question. Lucy Shook her head no, "no punishment today Virgo, but do you feel a strange pull to be near the mountain?" Virgo shook her head no. "Princess I feel no need to be near this place except when you need me." Capricorn appears, "It is time to begin you have one hour. If you are late then there will be punishment for you. Please begin." Lucy and Virgo began their run up the mountain. Lucy made good time, but she knew that her strange need to be on the mountain was what was making it possible to run fast enough to make the time limit.

As she was nearing the peak Lucy stopped in her tracks. Lucy seemed to be in a trance of some kind. "Princess we must continue if you wish to succeed…" Virgo was unable to stir Lucy from her trance like state. Suddenly Lucy turned and started walking off the trail. She continued no matter how her spirit tried to get her attention. When she reached a cave Lucy entered without any concern for danger. Virgo could not follow Lucy because of a magic barrier at the mouth of the cave.

Inside the cave Lucy was aware of her actions and her surroundings but she couldn't help but follow the pull. Once at the back of the cave Lucy immediately started digging in the ground. After several minutes Lucy spotted something shiny and white in the ground. She pulled on it till it came free. Once she had it in her hand she left the cave like nothing had ever happened.

Lucy and a concerned Virgo continued their run. Virgo could not get Lucy to talk about her strange behavior. Virgo sent out a telepathic message for Leo to meet them at the base of the mountain. Lucy held the object she found in her hand until they reached the finish point of the run.

Leo was waiting for them as Virgo has asked. "What happened? Why are you so worried Virgo?" "Princess acted strange on our run, she then walked into a cave where I could not follow her. She has not spoken since she returned." Lucy had sat down and stared at the object she found in shock. She had no idea how to voice what she was thinking.

Leo walked over to Lucy and kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok? What happened?" Lucy looked at her spirits with a blank look. "I have been feeling like I was being drawn to the mountain since shortly after we got to Clover Town. Today the pull was strong. When we got up there I felt like I had no choice but to follow the pull. When I went in the cave I dug this up." Lucy showed her spirits what she had found. It was a key made completely of mother-of-pearl.

Leo sat down hard when he saw the key and Virgo lost her stoic attitude for once. "Big brother, she cannot keep it. She may not live through meeting him." Leo shook his head at Virgo, "We get no say only the Celestial King can deny Lucy this meeting. If he objected to the meeting she would have never found this."

"Please explains what this means? I thought the only keys to exist were the zodiac and the silver keys. Any other type of keys are considered to be myths." Leo looked at Lucy with a sad smile. "No, the key you hold is proof enough that they are real. The other spirits are not allowed to speak of the other keys, because a mage that is not deemed worthy or strong enough can never find them. The mystic keys can choose their holders, the only one that may object to a mystic spirits' choice is the king. The fact that you have found any of the other keys is impressive. The mystic spirits are extremely specific over who they let find their keys and the king would not let them show themselves if he thought it would harm you."

Lucy was happy to hear that she was able to find this spirit's key. "I want to summon him now. I have so many questions. Are you sure I am strong enough to summon him now?" Leo smiled at the blonde. "Summoning the mystic spirits take lots of magic and energy. You have already completed a full day of training. It is up to you when you summon him, but I suggest you wait till you are completely recovered from exhausting yourself." Lucy nodded at her lion friend. "I agree I will call him tomorrow just to be careful. Now that I have found a mystic spirit may you tell me more?" Leo shook his head, "I am sorry Princess even though you have found one I am still unable to tell you anything unless the celestial king says otherwise." "I understand Leo. I think it is time for some rest after all the excitement."

Lucy ate her dinner, but she refused let the key go. She still thought somewhere in her mind that if she let it go that it all would turn out to be a dream. She even slept with it in her hand. When she woke in the morning she decided to wait to summon her new friend till after breakfast, because Leo had said calling him would take lots magic and energy. After she ate Leo and Virgo appeared on their own, "Hime may we be here when you call on your new key?" Lucy agreed to their request to stay.

"I am linked to the path to the world of the celestial spirits, now oh spirit answer my call. Pass through the gate. Open gate of the dragon, Draco." When she finished the clearing filled with stars and light like the sun. When the light got to the point of almost blinding it started forming together to make a dragon. When the stars and light had completely formed into a dragon they began to fade leaving a dragon. His scales were purple and black with silver spots.

Lucy felt so drained that she found it hard to stay upright. Draco curled his tail around Lucy to pick her up and bring her closer to his face. "Master I am Draco. Leader of the Mystic keys." "Lucy gave the dragon a welcoming smile, "Draco I am Lucy but I am not your master. If you agree to a contract I prefer to be called by my name or princess if you prefer. I hope we can be friends just like I am friends with my other spirits."

Draco put Lucy down gently and bowed to her, "Princess, I would not have let you find my key if I did not want to contract with you. I use celestial magic, and I am free anytime you may need me. Would you like to know more about the mystic keys now princess?" Lucy nodded excitedly at her new friend, "Oh yes please I have so many questions."

"Princess there are four other Mystic keys beside my own. As you have already found out mystic keys take a great deal of magic and energy to summon, but once here we use mostly our own power in our animal form. All mystic keys have a secondary form that looks human. This second form holds our secondary power. I must warn you in the human form we use solely your magic. To attempt the second form before you are able is fatal. Do you have any other questions princess Lucy?"

Lucy was excited to hear about her new friend, "Yes I have many question. Will you tell me why you showed your key to me? Why I felt drawn to its location? What is your secondary magic? Will the other mystic keys become visible to me as well? Are there other keys besides the mystic keys you can tell me about? How come everyone thinks that the mystic keys are myths?"

Draco laughed at the blonde mages energy and excited behavior. "I showed my key to you Lucy because I felt your drive and success to become stronger and how you wanted to prove your worth. I have heard from the others of your kind heart and bravery on the behalf of not just your keys but all celestial spirits. Also I had to meet the mage that is allowed to call the celestial king stache face. You were drawn to my key's location because I called to you, through my magic. You were the only person that could find it. In my second form I have the power to transport you to other worlds. As for whether the other mystic spirits allow you to find them, I cannot say. It is safe to say that now that you are able to call me the others may also call to you to find them. The celestial king has given me the ability to tell you of another set of keys. The Mystic keys are considered myths because we rarely allow anyone to hold our keys. I have not been out of the celestial realm in 1000 years. That is enough time to be mostly forgotten by humans."

Lucy's smile gets bigger with each new answer that Draco gave, "what other set of keys are you allowed to tell me about?"

"The king has given me permission to teach you about the animal kingdom keys. Now that you are stronger you may feel them much like you felt my key. They are not allowed to choose their key holder like I am, but they cannot be found unless you are strong enough to use them. I cannot tell you the locations that they are hidden at though, that is for you to find on your own. I believe that answers all your questions Princess Lucy."

Draco disappeared back to the spirit world in a shower of stardust, leaving Leo and Virgo in the clearing with Lucy. Lucy started thinking about the two new sets of keys she had just found out about. "Leo, is there anything else you can tell me about these new types of keys?"

Leo shook his head, "No, but if you want advice on how to start looking for them I suggest returning to the guild. Start taking jobs in places where you can hide things that could stay unseen for hundreds of years." Virgo bowed to Lucy, "Princess, big brother is correct but I might suggest looking in unlikely places. Animal spirits get to pick the hiding spots for their keys, maybe their choice reflects the traits of the spirit." After saying these things Leo and Virgo disappeared in a gold light back to their world.

Lucy felt totally drained both in magic and emotionally from everything that happened that day. She decided to head back to the guild on the late train to take the rest of the day to recover her energy. She went to the lake to bathe and relax. She leaned against a rock and closed her eyes.

 _She was on the beach behind the guild tears rolling down her face. She was wearing all a completely black dress. She was holding a fur lined jacket in her lap. When she turned her head to the left, she saw a grave. She quietly whispered, "I love you Laxus." When she stood up she held onto her large round stomach. "Do not worry little one I will make sure you know who your daddy is. He will always look down and protect us."_

Lucy woke up with tears in her eyes. She had never had such an emotional dream about a guy before. She had stopped dreaming about Gray weeks ago, but her dreams of Laxus had only gotten more intense. She got out of the lake and started making some lunch dinner after she dried off. Suddenly the communication lacrima started going off. Lucy rushed over knowing something was wrong. She had just talked to master and he never called her, she always had to contact him.

"What is wrong Master?" It was not master but Mira showed in the lacrima. "Lucy I thought you should know that Gray was badly injured on a mission. Wendy says he will be fine but he will be on bed rest for at least a week. I knew that you would want to know about this." Lucy was already packing her stuff. "I will be on the first train back Mira, but it will be really late when I arrive. Thank you for telling me. Ill will come in first thing in the morning to see him."

Lucy called on Virgo who appeared with a bow to the blonde. "Virgo will you help me pack quick? I need to be home; Gray has been hurt." The maid spirit stood up quickly and got to work, "of course princess. You go ahead to train station I shall finish your packing and transport it all back to your apartment. If you leave now you can make the next train, if you run." Lucy took off like a shot screaming a thank you at her spirit friend behind her.

She made it to the train station with barely enough time to get her ticket and board the train. Even though she had made an earlier train than she thought she still would not get back home till the early hours of the next day. The whole way there she thought of what it would be like to see Gray and the others again.

 _How did he get hurt? Will it hurt to see him again after what happened? I have stopped thinking of him as anything more than a friend while I was away. Will seeing him make me want him again? Are the others okay?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The whole guild was upset about Gray. Mira had down played his injuries to Lucy. The truth is if Wendy had not found Gray shortly after he was hurt, he probably would have died. When the rest of the guild was told everyone reacted differently, but everyone agreed that the dark guild that Gray had run into would be found and would pay. Laxus left in order to get away to calm down; he just missed hearing Mira call the object of all his recent dreams.

Laxus had been back about a few days from his team's emergency mission. His habit of walking by Lucy's apartment to see if she was home had escalated to him going there to relax. After hearing about Gray he was more worked up than ever before. He had been resisting going in the apartment since his return, but tonight Lucy's faint scent through the closed window was not working to calm him down. He had been standing and staring at Lucy's window long enough to make the other people around suspicious. He finally caved into his need to be near Lucy's scent and teleported inside. He hated that he was not strong enough to resist but figured no one would ever have to know. He swore never to do it again after tonight.

Once inside he breathed in deep and let Lucy's fruity scent work its magic on his emotions. He looked around the apartment having never been inside before. He thought that the small and feminine apartment suited the celestial mage. He sat on the couch and closed his eyes; he did not mean to fall asleep.

Some point after Laxus fell asleep Virgo appeared next to the bed with all of Lucy's things from her trip. The maid spirit had taken the liberty to shop for groceries so Lucy's fridge would not be completely empty. As Virgo walked to the fridge to put away the groceries she noticed the slayer sleeping in her princess' house.

She decided that it would be interesting to watch how Lucy would react to the new invasion, but the dragon slayer also should be punished for his invasion. Virgo goes and grabs some of Lucy's lacey underwear; she then placed them carefully around Laxus. She took a few pictures for potential blackmail. With her punishment complete Virgo quickly finished putting away the items she brought. She disappeared into a gold light with the intentions to plot with Aquarius.

(Time skip at Magnolia train station)

It was nearly midnight when Lucy got back from Clover Town. Worrying over Gray had sapped any strength she had recovered after summoning Draco. She walked to her appointment in a daze, deep in thought.

 _I want to see Gray now; it is so late though that it would be a bad idea. Will he hate me for not being there with him while he was injured? OH! What if he is mad because I was not there to back him up when he got hurt. What if he and Juvia finally got together? Wow. I am selfish I should just be worried about helping Gray get better._

As Lucy was lost in thought she had made it back to her apartment. When she opened her door she immediately heard a snore coming from inside her apartment. She put a hand on Leo's key and turned the overhead light on with the other. What she saw made her freeze in shock, and then sent her into a rage.

Lucy let go of Leo's key and reached for her whip. She then flicked it around the blonde dragon slayer's ankle and yanked. With her new strength she succeeded in pulling him off the couch; his head hit the floor with a satisfying thunk. Laxus had woken up just as Lucy pulled him off the couch. After he hit the floor he got into a fighting stance not realizing it was Lucy who had attacked him.

He quickly realized who was in front of him based on scent alone. "Lucy…", Laxus said her name almost like a sigh, but the celestial mage did not hear because of her rage. When the whip came at him again he grabbed it this time, and pulled hard on it. When the lightning mage jerked on the whip Lucy came forward and ended up in his arms. Laxus pend her arms to keep her from striking out at him.

A struggling Lucy started to yell, "Laxus, you pervert let go of me! Get out of my place you panty wearing freak!" Laxus froze at her name calling, "I do not wear panties and I have a good reason for being here! Calm down Blondie." Lucy kicked the blonde dragon slayer in the shin and continued to yell, "You cannot lie to me when you are in my apartment wearing my panties on your head, ass hole! I caught you sleeping with my clothes on my couch! You are a perverted, liar. GET OUT!"

When Lucy said Laxus had panties on his head, he immediately let her go to try and take them off. When he reached up onto his head he was horrified to find he in fact was wearing a pair of hot pink lace boy shorts. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT THESE ON ME BLONDIE!?" Being screamed at by the one who invaded her privacy made Lucy see red. "LAXUS YOU BAKA!", as Lucy screamed this she tackled Laxus to the floor trying to pummel him into a bloody pulp. Neither of them noticed a golden light appear or the sudden appearance of Virgo.

"Princess, is it punishment time?", Virgo asked with a polite bow to the heated Lucy. Hearing a new voice made both mages quite struggling. When Lucy saw Virgo she got off of Laxus, and walked to her spirit friend. "Virgo why are you here?" For the first time Lucy thought Virgo might be nervous. "Princess I am here because I am afraid my actions might have caused you some distress." Virgo quickly went about telling both mages how Lucy's panties ended up all over Laxus.

When Virgo was done explaining her story Laxus was growling in anger and Lucy was laughing hysterically. "Princess, what will my punishment be?" Lucy couldn't stop laughing long enough to speak a full sentence, "Nnn hehe no punish haha ment. Just apologize HAHA." Virgo bowed in front of the angry slayer and apologized in her own odd way, "I never meant to upset my princess, I just thought it would be a good punishment for you invading her space." After saying this, she went back to her own realm.

A fuming Laxus screamed, "That wasn't even a real apology Blondie!" Lucy just shrugged and started picking up all her underclothes that Virgo had used in her twisted punishment, "The way I see it, you deserved to be punished. She is right you invaded my space and I AM still mad about that. So, please go. No, first tell me why you are in my apartment then leave please." Lucy was sure she must be delirious from exhaustion because she just thought she saw the all-powerful Laxus blush.

Laxus cheeks were flushed but he rubbed his face to cover it, and quickly lied, "I knew when you heard about the Ice Stripper you would come running home. Master has made a temporary rule no one is to be alone, if they are under S class, till they catch the guild who hurt Gray. So you are stuck with me till someone else can stay with you." Lucy stopped putting things away and stared at the other mage. "Laxus I will be fine till morning. I am tired and have nothing in the house to entertain guest. Please I just want a proper bath and sleep." Laxus shook his head no, "master's orders blondie."

Lucy just sighed in defeat, "I have nothing to eat or drink. I am taking a bath, stay out of my stuff. You'll have to stay on the couch, as you can see I have no guest room." Lucy grabbed some clean towels and slammed the door to the bathroom shut. Laxus started sniffing to make sure she was truly ok; the only smell he could detect from Lucy was frustration, hunger, and the need for sleep. He also caught the smell of fresh food; he went to investigate since he and Lucy both were hungry. He quickly found all the food Virgo had left before.

While Laxus was preparing some food Lucy was in her bath trying to relieve some stress. She started slowly going through her normal routine. Half way through her bath she started smelling something delicious. She finished the rest of her routine in a rush and wrapped up in her towel leaving her hair dripping down her back. She exited the bath in a cloud of steam.

Laxus turned around and froze in place, this was just like one of his dreams he had. He could not stop staring at the beautiful blonde mage. Lucy was just as awestruck at the site of Laxus in her pink ruffled apron with plates of food in his hand. She shook her head and asked, "What are you doing and where did the food come from?" Laxus snapped out of his thoughts when Lucy spoke and set the plates down on her table. "I could tell you were hungry and decided to cook as a peace offering. I'd like to call a truce… As for where the food came from I suspect you can thank that pink haired maid friend of yours." Lucy nodded once and walked to her bed and grabbed her robe. She turned her back to the dragon slayer as she put it on.

Laxus pretended to be busy setting the table but he watched Lucy the entire time. Lucy's robe wasn't what he would have pegged the innocent girl to choose. It was a short, black, silk that screamed for someone to run their hands across the smooth material. He stared as she dropped the towel beneath the robe the second her back was turned. He watched every movement of her hands as she dried her hair with a dry towel. He had to quickly look down as she turned back to face him; Lucy just finishing the knot in her robe as she fully faced him.

"Laxus, I have some things I want to ask, but first I must apologize and thank you. First I am not only sorry about over reacting tonight but I am also sorry for attacking you that day I left two and a half months ago. Secondly thank you for thinking of my safety and coming to make sure I am not alone per master's orders. I accept your peace offering, just no more breaking and entering." Laxus grinned and motioned for the celestial mage to sit. "Eat Blondie. You are dead on your feet. No need to apologize or thank me. I got questions for you too, but we are both tired and the sun will be up in a few hours. So, I propose we ask the number one most important question and leave the rest for tomorrow… Deal?

Lucy nodded her agreement and took her first bite of the delicious pasta dish Laxus had made. It was so good she could not help but to close her eyes and make a groaning noise as she took another bite. The second Lucy made that happy sound in the back of her throat, Laxus came to attention and stared at her, memorizing her face in that moment. Lucy opened her eyes to see Laxus watching her; Lucy blushed bright red. "Sorry, it is just that the food is really good. I did not know you could cook." Laxus laughed, "Yes I can cook Blondie. I am glad you enjoy it. Now ask your one question for the night."

Lucy didn't even have to think. She blurted out, "What happened to Gray? Tell me every detail you know?" Laxus had expected this question but not with the amount of emotion coming from the celestial mage or the pain he could see in her eyes.

 _Are they together? I never pegged them for a couple. This is not how a friend or even a teammate reacts. I always thought Lucy had a thing for Natsu._

"Laxus, what happened too Gray?" Lucy asked again worried at Laxus far off gaze. Laxus started telling Lucy about Grays situation, "Stripper was on his way home from a mission when he was attacked by a dark guild. They roughed him up pretty good and tried to forcefully drain his magic, then left him for dead. We were lucky Wendy happen to find him on one of her walks. She saved him not only from death but losing his magic forever. He will recover but it will take time and he will need to train to get his strength back again."

Lucy was shocked and blurted out, "was it like Yukino?! It was Minerva again wasn't it?!" Laxus just nodded, "yes, we are lucky Gray did not turn out like Yukino, unable to use magic ever again. Sadly, like before there is no proof to show the magic council so Minerva is still free."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Reviews are welcome. Please keep in mind this is my first fan fiction.**

Chapter 5

Lucy just sat in her chair frozen in shock remembering what had happened to her white-haired friend.

 _(Lucy's_ _Memories)_

 _It was the night after the second Grand Magic Games. Fairy Tail had won for the second time. To celebrate they had invited all their friends to the guild for a big party. Some members from Sabertooth showed, including Yukino. Everyone had partied hard and left the Fairy Tail guild really late. Yukino had been walking home alone since she did not drink anything. She had been attacked and drained of all her magic. Sherria had found her and was able to heal Yukino enough and give her enough support magic to save her life. Sadly, Yukino would never be able to use magic ever again if she wanted to stay alive._

 _Shortly after Yukino was released from the hospital she came to see Lucy. Yukino told Lucy, "I want you to have all my gold keys. Do not argue about it with me. It would be selfish of me to keep them with me, them being trapped the whole time. With you I can still see them from time to time, and I know you will treat them kindly. I know they would not object to this arrangement. Please take them. They deserve many years of adventures with someone who will care for them as much as I do." Lucy could do nothing but accept her friend's heart felt wishes. Lucy hugged the white-haired girl. After Yukino left she contracted with all three spirits Libra, Pisces, and Ophiuchus. Lucy was excited to be the first celestial mage in centuries to have contracted with all of the golden keys but she was sad at the circumstances under which she obtained them. Lucy swore to herself she would make sure Yukino got to see her dear friends regularly._

 _(memory end)_

Laxus was patiently letting Lucy cope with the news of Minerva hurting another of her friends. When Lucy began cleaning up the dishes from their meal Laxus figured it would be a good time to ask his question, "Yo Blondie why did you take off so suddenly to train?" Lucy decided to tell him part of the truth, "I was tired of being called weak. Your joke plus everyone else's' comments that day got to be too much. I decided to do something about it, and succeeded in becoming a lot stronger." Laxus sniffed the air, "You are leaving something out I can smell the nerves coming off you." Lucy blushed and looked down, "I was told I was not acceptable by the guy I had wanted to date." Laxus could smell the pain coming off Lucy, his instincts screamed for him to comfort her. Before Laxus realized what, he was doing he had pulled the blonde girl into his arms, "Anyone who finds you lacking is an idiot."

Lucy blushed at the contact from the large male and his sweet words made it worse, but she felt more safe and protected in that moment with him then she had in a long time. When Laxus could tell that Lucy felt better he let her go awkwardly. To cover up from his impulse reaction he stated, "We should sleep I am sure you will want to get up early and see the Stripper's condition for yourself." Lucy nodded and brought Laxus a pillow and a blanket. They both laid down for the night, but neither could sleep.

Laxus was having trouble fitting his massive body onto Lucy's tiny couch. It did not help he was starting to feel stiff from his tight nap earlier. Lucy was being kept awake by the dragon slayers noises and movement. After several minutes of Laxus' tossing Lucy finally snapped, "DAMMIT LAXUS! COME SLEEP WITH ME!" Lucy realizing what she had said in anger blushed all down her body. Laxus froze in his movements at Lucy's words. Lucy decided to amend her statement to relieve the sudden silence in the apartment, "I mean we are not getting any sleep because you cannot get comfortable. Stay under your blanket and you won't get hurt." Laxus said nothing he just grabbed his blanket and laid down next to Lucy. When Laxus was rolling to get comfortable his hand brushed Lucy's bare thigh. In that moment, they both remember Lucy only had on a very thin robe.

Lucy gasped at Laxus' accidental touch and blushed, she decided to turn and try to sleep with her back to the dragon slayer. Laxus quickly moved his hand back and laid stiff as a bored. He was trying to keep his member from reacting to Lucy's smooth skin, her amazing scent, and the fact that he was now in bed with the woman who haunted his dreams. Laxus stayed exactly like that until he could tell Lucy had fallen asleep. When Lucy was breathing deeply Laxus rolled over to watch the beautiful blonde. He drifted off breathing the sweet raspberry scent of Lucy.

(Time skip: 6 Hours)

Lucy was trying to roll over, but something was blocking her movement. She opened her eyes to see a massive muscled arm. Lucy looked to see Laxus still sound asleep. He seemed so much different to Lucy; it was like he was finally free to relax. Lucy had always been curious what Laxus' hair felt like since she first saw his spiky dew. She slowly reached her hand up so as not to wake up the sleeping slayer. At first she just touched the tip of one spike; Lucy was very surprised to find that his hair was softer than her own. After the first touch, she slowly started playing with it; unable to help herself. Lucy paused when Laxus started stirring and making an odd noise. "Purrrr!"

 _Oh, my god! That is so cute! Who knew Laxus could be so adorable._

Lucy continued to play with Laxus' hair. Laxus was acting almost cat like with his movements and purring. Eventually Laxus had moved so much his head was now on Lucy's chest. When Laxus' head touch Lucy's body she instantly stopped playing with his hair, but instead of Laxus moving away, it made his eyes open.

Laxus had actually been awake since Lucy had started stirring. He recognized that he must have moved to hold the celestial mage in his sleep; he was waiting to see her reaction to their position. The last thing he expected was for Lucy to start messing with his hair. He would never admit it to a soul but the dragon in him loved the attention from Lucy; so much so he couldn't help but to purr and move as close to the delicious sensation. When she stopped messing with his hair he looked to see what the problem was. He tried to look at Lucy's face but only saw her large breast. When Laxus finally registered that he was face first in between Lucy's breast he sat straight up in bed with an obvious blush.

He quickly turned his head from the sight of Lucy and said, "We should get going now. Stripper will be up soon, everyone will want to see you, and you will probably want a new partner till master says it is safe again." Lucy sat up and started to gather up some clothes. She realized that Laxus was avoiding her when he refused to look directly at her, "I will make us some breakfast." After Lucy got dressed she started to pull out the ingredients for omelets, "Laxus, last night you said you had questions for me. How about we both ask one more question while I cook?" Laxus agreed, "You go first again Blondie."

"Where are Erza and Natsu? I would expect one or both to be my partner at a time like this. It is unlike them to not be around at all. Not that I don't appreciate you being here; it is just that they are my team.", Lucy asked. The dragon slayer sighed, "I forgot to mention Erza, Natsu and Gajeel are tracking Minerva. Hopefully they can either find her hide out or evidence to use against her. I am sure if master had not sent them on this mission they would have been here waiting like I was." Lucy sat and thought while she whisked eggs, "Why didn't master send you; you are one of the strongest in the guild?" Laxus shrugged, "Probably because I cannot get along with Natsu, and there was no way to stop him from going to find Minerva."

Lucy pulled two steaming omelets out of the pan, "I guess it is your turn." Laxus gave Lucy a smirk, "No Blondie I get two turns. It is only fair since you got two questions." Lucy set their breakfast down on the table and said, "Guess you are right. Ask your questions." They both sat down at Lucy's table as Laxus asked, "What did you do while you were away for over two months?" Lucy shrugged her shoulders, "it wasn't that big of a deal I worked out and tried to strengthen my magical abilities. I also trained in combat some. I wasn't really ready to come back but making sure Gray was ok came first. Are you going to eat Sparky or just look at me and let the food get cold?" Laxus put a piece of Lucy's omelet into his mouth and his eyes went wide, "This is the best omelet I have had in a long time. Second question do you plan on leaving again? If so you would need a partner to go with you this time. No one is allowed to be alone." Lucy started cleaning up as Laxus finished, "Not right away I want to check on Gray and I need some more cash first. So, I guess after catching up at the guild I will try to find a mission to go on. Yes, I will try to get someone to go with me, but I really need to pay my rent and stop digging into my savings." Laxus had finished so Lucy went over to get his plate, the urge to touch his hair came back.

 _Oh, I want to touch his hair. He is at the perfect level for me to just touch it really quick, but that is weird space invasion. I wonder if he would purr again? I am going to touch his hair and play it off as a joke. He so cute when he acts like a kitten. He would hate it if he knew I saw him like that._

Lucy reached one hand for his plate and the other went to play in the dragon slayer's hair. The second her hand ran through his hair Laxus relaxed, closed his eyes, and purred. Lucy could not help but to giggle at the sight of the dangerous Laxus being so unintimidating. When Laxus heard, Lucy laugh he froze; then stood up suddenly and grab his coat. He told Lucy, "time to go Blondie." Lucy finished cleaning quickly and said, "Whatever you say Kitten." When she was about to go through the door Laxus put his arm up blocking her path, "Don't mention the purring to anyone Blondie. It will set the guild off bad enough that I slept over here. They would explode if they knew I was sleeping in bed with you."

"Laxus, why did you let me play with your hair?" Laxus dropped his arm, "I honestly don't know Blondie. Most people, even our guild mates, are afraid of me. I guess it was nice not to smell fear or anxiety coming off someone that is close to me. I have never smelt fear from you, at least none that was directed toward me, it is a nice change from everyone else." What Laxus said made the celestial mage sad, "Do not worry kitten. Your secret love for petting is safe with me." Laxus growled at Lucy, "Blondie if you want to pet me; you can do it in a much more satisfying way."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy didn't even think about her reply before she said, "Kitten, if I did that you would purr so hard that your heart would stop." Saying this Lucy patted Laxus on the shoulder and left her apartment; only blushing once she was far enough away from the dragon slayer that he couldn't smell it. She couldn't believe she had just openly flirted with Laxus. The whole way to the guild she made sure to walk ahead of the lightning mage, determined to act like nothing had happened that morning or the night before.

Laxus was caught so off guard that he stood stiff in Lucy's door way till she was halfway down the stairs of her apartment. He gave a wicked grin after the shock had worn off and followed behind Lucy all the way to the guild, lost in thought.

 _Blondie has more spunk than I thought. First she curses at me. Then she knocks me on my ass. Now to top it all off little Miss Innocent can flirt like a temptress. I think I like these new sides of Blondie. No, no, slow your roll man. It is just the same old Lucy. She is back safe from her trip, now you can stop dwelling on her. Just get her to the guild and she can be someone else's problem to team up with till it is safe to be alone again._

Laxus came out of his thoughts when he heard Natsu yell inside the guild hall, "LUCE WATCH OUT!" Laxus looked up to see a table flying toward Lucy. Laxus' instincts screamed for him to protect what was precious. Laxus tackled Lucy to the floor and rolled her out of the way of the flying furniture. Lucy and Laxus ended up inside the guild. Lucy was on top of the dragon slayer straddling his hips; Laxus was holding Lucy protectively to his chest. The whole guild was dead silent except for a rumbling noise coming from Laxus.

Once Laxus had stopped rolling with Lucy in his arms, he started using all his heightened sense to make sure she was safe. Laxus began to growl in rage that Lucy had been put in danger. Laxus carefully stood with Lucy still in his arms and gently placed her behind him. Laxus let out a fierce growl toward Natsu and had a layer of lightning covering his skin, "Flame Brain, you will pay for putting Lucy in danger." Everyone was surprised at Laxus' reaction to what was considered a common occurrence to the guild. Natsu's reaction to Laxus' comment was to say, "I am all fired up." Lucy realized that no one was going to stop Laxus from trying to beat Natsu.

Lucy moved between the two powered up slayers, "Laxus I am fine. You moved me out of the way in time. There is no reason to get Natsu even more riled up; he will probably just throw another table at me again by accident." Natsu did not like Lucy's comment, "Luce, I would never intentionally hurt you! LUCE! YOU ARE HOME!" Natsu had just realized Lucy was home. The pinkette grabbed Lucy into a tight hug, and spun around with her. Laxus had finally calmed enough to stop his magic, but seeing Lucy in Natsu's arms did not set well with him. Laxus just wanted to grab Lucy and punch the pinkette. Lucy finally got Natsu to let her breathe. "Natsu I thought you were on a mission for Master." Natsu put his hands behind his head, "the trail ran cold, we searched the area but could not pick it up again." Everyone was upset to hear that the dark mage had disappeared again, but they were all excited to see Lucy home and safe.

Lucy spent several minutes greeting her Nakama; Laxus noticed that Lucy kept most of the details of her training adventure to herself. Lucy finally made it to the stairs; she excused herself to check on Gray. Laxus noticed that Lucy was extremely nervous and slightly afraid before she went up the stairs, and wondered at the reason. Lucy entered the medical center of the guild; there was only one bed that was occupied. Juvia and Wendy were both sitting close to the bed, talking quietly to each other. When Juvia saw Lucy, she ran over and said with tears in her eyes, "Love Rival has come to see Juvia's beloved and win Gray's heart." Lucy shook her head at the blue haired woman, "Juvia, I came to check on my team mate. I do not want to take Gray's love. Tell me how is he doing? How long will it take for him to recover?"

Wendy came over and answered all of Lucy's questions, "I have been slowly healing him since I found him. His injuries are now minimal but it will take time for his energy to fully recover. With physical therapy and some training, he will be taking missions in a few months." Lucy nodded and cried happy tears at hearing he was truly going to recover. The three girls walked to the bed that held Gray. When Lucy saw Gray for the first time it brought fresh tears to her eyes. His face was bruised and several places on his body had bandages on them. Lucy looked at the other girls, "Has he woken up since he was found?" Wendy and Juvia both shook their heads no in response.

Lucy sat with the other girls in the infirmary; they were all just waiting for Gray to wake up. Wendy was sure that he would wake up today. Lucy had been sitting with Gray for several minutes when Wendy brought out a deck of cards, and suggested they pass the time playing games. After two games of Spade, which Lucy lost, Gray began to stir. The girls circled around his bed ready to show him a smiling face no matter what direction he looked first. Before Gray ever opened his eyes, he mumbled, "Protect Juvia."

At Gray's comment Juvia nearly melted into a puddle. Lucy was surprised that she was smiling after the ice mage's comment. She realized her time away had cleared away any feelings that were more than friendly, for the dark-haired mage. Gray finally opened his eyes after mumbling other comments, most of which were unintelligible. Gray immediately tried to sit up, but fell back to the bed in pain. Juvia reached to help make the injured mage more comfortable. When Gray saw Juvia he grabbed her hand and pulled the water woman down onto his bed. Gray's surprising actions made Lucy and Wendy blush and turn away to give the two some privacy.

Seeing Gray's reaction to Juvia presence made Lucy's heart ache. Not because she still wanted the ice mage for her own, but because it seemed like couples were pairing up all through the guild before she left. Wendy and Lucy walked to the doors to wait for the couple to separate. Lucy was curious and asked, "how long have they been a couple?" Wendy shrugged and replied, "they told the guild about a month after you left, but Natsu caught them on a date a few weeks before you left. Natsu made the mistake of announcing that fact to the guild, when he got in a fight with Gray the same day Juvia finally told the guild about their relationship." Lucy just shook her head and grinned a little, "Anything else I missed while I was gone?" Wendy shook her head, "The new couple and Gray's injuries are the most exciting thing since you left. Although you leaving the guild caused some drama amongst everyone. I am glad you are back through."

The girls hugged and started walking back towards Gray and Juvia. The couple was only holding hands at that point. Lucy sat next to Gray to talk to him, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Gray grind at his blonde friend, "Don't worry Luce in a little while I will challenge you to a fight to see how much you have grown. It is good to see you, now maybe Flame Brain can calm his ass down." Lucy grinned and nodded at her friend; his comments reassured Lucy that he would make a full recovery. Juvia and Gray were being very affectionate the whole-time Lucy was in the room, making her feel like a third wheel. Lucy really had no purpose to be there considering Juvia was his girlfriend and Wendy was his healer. Between the two they covered everything Gray needed, so Lucy decided to tell the others he was awake, "I am going to let you rest Gray. I will tell the others and Master you are awake."

Gray told Lucy to wait before she left, "I have information from my attack that you will need to hear. Wendy will get Master and tell him I wish to speak with him?" Wendy quickly left the infirmary to find their Master. It did not take Wendy long to return with their tiny but powerful guild master, Laxus, Mira, and Erza followed behind him. Makorov figured if Gray had Information then all the "S" class mages needed to hear it as well. When everyone had settles around the injured mage Master Makorov motioned for Gray to begin his story.

Gray looked down and began his story, "The fight itself is mostly a blur. Minerva was there but the other three mages were unknown to me. They outnumbered me, I couldn't keep up with all four of them. When they realized, I was beginning to run low on magic they used magic circles to drain what magic I had left. They stuck around after they had drained me of my magic. They thought I was unconscious but I heard them. They were hoping by attacking me they could draw out the members of our guild that they want. When they realized that Wendy was coming they left she was not one of the ones they wanted, thank the heavens. They have a very specific list of targets: Juvia, Cana, Levy, Lisanna, Bisca, Romeo, Jet, and Lucy. The odd thing is they acted like Lucy was the main target."

After Gray, had finished telling the group this everyone sat in silence. When Gray had said, Lucy was a target Laxus had moved from behind Lucy to directly next to her side. Erza was the first to speak in the group, "Master, that list does not make sense. If they wanted to target our guild they would need to go after the strongest of us. No one on that list is "S" class. They must need those people for a very specific reason, but what that is I do not know. What do you think Master?" Makorov sat in his chair thinking for a moment, "I do not know my child. Everyone on that list has new rules for their safety though. Those that are targeted will now have to paired up with three others instead of just one or be partnered with an "S" class mage. There will be no exceptions. For now, I think Gray needs rest we shall discuss anything further at another time." Everyone said their goodbyes to Gray; with only Juvia and Wendy planning on staying in the infirmary. Gray suddenly asked Erza to stay to talk to the redhead in private.

Once everyone else was outside the infirmary Master Makorov called Lucy over to him. "I am sorry my child that your homecoming had to be a result of sad events, and was not celebrated in true Fairy Tail fashion. Since Gray has said that you seem to be the main target for Minerva I want you to find an "S" class mage to be your partner. Who shall your choice be?" When Makorov ordered Lucy to pick a "S" class mage Laxus badly wanted to volunteer and take Lucy's choice away. Laxus knew that Lucy would hate that though so he ignored his instincts, and let her decide.

Lucy was thinking on her answer when Erza walked out into the hall after her talk with Gray. Lucy smiled and motioned for the scarlet haired mage to come over, "I would like to partner with Erza, Master. That is if she does not mind." Erza had went pale at Lucy's statement and said, "Oh Lucy I would normally say yes to being your partner but I have just promised Gray that I will be Juvia's partner. Under any other circumstances I would guard you both, but I feel having two people who are targets so close together with only one guard is unwise." Master agreed with Erza that Lucy should pick another for a partner.

When Lucy's first choice did not work Laxus could not hold himself back anymore, "Grandfather, Lucy should partner with me."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Lucy was the first to respond to Laxus' demand, "No way Lightning Rod." Erza nodded her head in agreement, "Lucy and her partner would need to live together and be close at all times. To keep her honor untarnished a female mage would be best." Laxus was not giving the idea up though, "Look, me being Blondie's partner makes the best sense. The only other female "S" class mage, besides you Erza, is Mira. I am sure Mira would want to be paired off with Lisanna considering her sister is also a target. That just leaves Gildarts and me. Once Gildarts learns Cana is on the list his main goal will be to protect his daughter. Now I am the only "S" class mage left with no partner." Makorov had been silent throughout the discussion amongst his children.

Erza was about to argue some more with Laxus, when Makorov spoke up, "Lucy. Laxus is right. I cannot deny the others the right to protect their family when they are targets as well. I have come to a decision that should make everyone happy. Lucy will be temporarily placed with Laxus and The Thunder God Tribe. Erza, Evergreen's presence should be enough to keep your mind at peace." At Makorov's decision Erza agreed that she no longer had a problem. Lucy did not complain Laxus was right about the other's pairing with their family. She decided to try to make the best of the situation, and if Laxus became insufferable she would just stay close to Freed. She knew for a fact the two of them could talk about books for hours; which Lucy knew Laxus would avoid doing at any cost.

Everyone that had been with Gray started walking down the stairs to the main floor except their Master. Makorov stood on the railing to the second floor and yelled over the noise in the guild to get his children's' attention. "Alright you brats listen up. Gray has woken up.", Master paused to let the happy cheers die down before beginning again, "He gave us some important information about the ones who attacked him. He has confirmed our suspicion that it was Minerva and at least three other mages. He also told us that they are working off a very specific target list. The ones that are on that list I have decided to put in groups or paired with "S" class mages. Who you will be paired with is as follows and is not negotiable. Juvia is to be partnered with Erza. Lisanna you will be with Mira. Cana, you are with me till Gildarts returns later today, then he will be your guard. Levy will be in a group with Pantherlily, Gajeel, and Wendy. Romeo will be in a group with Macao, Laki, and Wakaba. Bisca is to be in a group with Alzack, Elfman, and Natsu. Jet will be in a group with Droy, Nab, and Max. Lucy will be with Laxus and The Thunder God Tribe. Gray is sure that Lucy is the main target; that being said the everyone else in the guild who is not on the list is still on the body system. Despite the fact this is troubling news, we got missions to take, so get to work brats."

Everyone started getting in the pairs their Master had designate, except for Natsu. Natsu ran to Lucy side, he was unhappy with who Lucy was paired with. "Luce why didn't we get paired together? I could have slept with you, and it wouldn't be weird because we have slept together before." Natsu of course blurted this out at maximum volume and everyone turned to stare at the two. Mira was imagining pink haired blue eyed babies muttering, "OH! Cute babies.". Lucy turned a remarkable shade of red. After 'Lucy Kicking' Natsu into the second floor; Lucy screamed, "YOU BAKA! NOW EVERYONE THINKS WE ARE A COUPLE! WHEN WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IS YOU BROKE IN, SNUCK INTO BED WITH ME, AND FELL ASLEEP!" Natsu stood up and said, "Luce it isn't that big of a deal. Plus, if you sleep with Laxus he will take up too much of your bed." Lucy wrapped her whip around Natsu's mouth to shut him up, "Shut up you idiot. Laxus and I will not be sleeping in the same bed. Master has assigned your group, now go protect Romeo. Cause any more of a scene and I will get Virgo to punish you again." This threat caused Natsu to lose all fight and shocked the guild to see the pinkette willingly obey anyone except Erza.

During the entire drama caused by Natsu, Laxus watched on in jealousy; thinking of Lucy with the fire dragon slayer. He smiled in satisfaction when Lucy put the Salamander in his place. When the Blonde mage finally subdued Natsu, he said, "Blondie the Thunder God Tribe is waiting. We got details to finalize, and we were going to pick a mission to go on today as well." Lucy left Natsu with a final threatening glare and a point toward his group; then she followed the lightning dragon slayer. When Laxus and Lucy had made it over to the Thunder God Tribe they all sat down at a corner table. Freed was the first to speak, "Miss Lucy it is nice to see you home safe. I wish this pairing was not caused by such distressing news though." Lucy smiled kindly at the green haired mage, "Thank you and despite the reasons behind my placement with you all I bet we can still have fun."

Laxus was glad that Lucy was getting along with his team, he had been a little worried that Lucy would be uncomfortable with them considering their past history. They all were very grateful when Lucy had forgiven them for his past mistakes, especially Laxus, he had gone out of his way to hurt the blonde mage more than once. The past was something that still ate at his soul, but Laxus shook off the memories to discuss the future. "Alright guys, Master basically wants us to house together until the danger passes. Freed if you agree, I think your place is best, you already have protective ruins there, plus yours is the only one that has more than one spare bedroom. Ever since you are the only other female it would be best if you and Lucy roomed together. Obviously, Blondie has had enough men in her bed recently." Laxus said this last part with an evil smirk.

Freed and Evergreen had agreed to Laxus' plan before he ever mentioned his reasoning behind the decision. When Laxus made the comment about men in Lucy's bed Freed blushed and looked away from everyone. Evergreen just wolf whistled in Lucy direction. Bickslow said, "Never imagined Cosplayer would be getting herself a piece on the side." All of these things made Lucy blush deeply and she couldn't bite her tongue, "You did not seem to mind being in the same bed as all my other men last night…. Kitten." After saying this Lucy walked away from the table of shell shocked mages and went to the request board.

The Thunder God Tribe all stared at Laxus after Lucy's comment. Freed cleared his throat, "Laxus I personally approve of any relationship you have with Miss Lucy, but her team would likely not approve. They are very protective of her; in fact, the whole guild is rather protective of Miss Lucy. It might be best to break the news of your relationship gently." Laxus growled in his frustration, "We are not together. We did not have sex. I went over because she did not have a partner and needed one. Sleeping is all that happened. Let's go pick a request before Blondie goes off by herself." When they reach Lucy, she turned around and asked, "How do you all normally pick request?" Evergreen answered, "We take turns picking normally. Why don't you pick this one Lucy?" Freed and Bickslow both nodded in agreement; while Laxus crossed his arms, and remained silent.

Lucy turned back to the board and considered which one to take. After a few minutes Lucy picked up a request and showed the others. The reward was five million jewel and two celestial keys for clearing out a new town settlement of wild beasts in another country up north. They all agreed to meet at Freed's house after packing and leave on their request early the next day. Since Lucy wasn't allowed to be alone, she called Virgo out and asked, "Will you go to my apartment and pack a bag for me, Virgo? Also, store it in the celestial world till I call again please." Virgo bowed to her key holder, "Yes Hime." Before the maid spirit could disappear, Lucy said, "Be careful, Virgo." Virgo bowed once again and left in a golden light.

The Thunder God Tribe left to go to their own houses to pack for their temporary move to Freed's house. Lucy looked at Laxus and asked very politely, "You ready to go to your house to pack?" Laxus gave Lucy a cold stare, "We need to talk Blondie." After saying this, he turned and headed for the guild doors, making Lucy have to hurry to keep up. When they two got far enough away from the guild Laxus stopped walking and turned to look at the blonde mage. "If you have a problem with me, you need to hash it out with me. Don't make snide comments about me to my team. Secondly, I wanted to apologize for my poor joke about your love life. I honestly did not mean to offend you. I should warn you now, the team and I are more relaxed around each other then what you will see at the guild."

When Laxus first started talking Lucy began to lose her temper, but after his apology she started to feel bad for her comment at the guild. When he was done speaking he started to turned but she grabbed his arm and said, "Laxus I am sorry if I made you look bad in front of your team. When we all meet up at Freed's place I will set them straight on why you were with me last night." Laxus nodded in acceptance of Lucy's apology and the they continued down the road to where Laxus lived.

It took longer than Lucy thought to get to Laxus' house. It was nothing like what Lucy had imagined the lightning mage living in. The outside showed sign of being well took care of. The inside is what shocked Lucy the most though. It was very obvious that a man owned the place, but there were the little touches all over the place that only a woman would think of. Pillows on the couch, a piece of decorative glass on the mantle, even flowers in the windows of the main floor. Laxus paused in the living room. "I would give you a tour, but now is not a really good time. I won't be long, but make yourself at home.", saying that Laxus did not wait for a response but immediately disappeared up some stairs. Lucy began to look around the house trying to find more out about Laxus. She went over to a small book shelf and began to look through it.

On the shelf were a few books but mostly it was full of trinkets and photos. One photo in particular caught Lucy's attention. She picked it up to get a closer look. It was a picture of a woman, her face taking up the whole frame. The woman in the picture was very beautiful and blonde. Lucy became lost in thought.

 _I wonder who she is… This frame is very expensive and magically protected to keep the photo safe from harm. She obviously is very special to Laxus if he takes such care of her photo. She is absolutely gorgeous, I bet he is dating her. That might explain why his house look nothing like a bachelor's pad._

Laxus came down the stairs to see Lucy holding one of his most precious possessions. He cleared his throat so as not to startle her into dropping it. "Please put that back where you found it when you are done looking at it." Lucy put the photo exactly where she had found it after seeing that it upset him for her to touch it. She apologized, "Sorry Laxus; did not mean to upset you. Is that your girlfriend? I can tell that she means a lot to you." Laxus shook his head no, "That is my mom Blondie." Laxus could tell that Lucy was still curious, the scent of it was coming off her like waves. "Just ask what you want to know. It will drive us both crazy till you do." Lucy would not look Laxus in the face instead she began looking around the house, "Your place is very clean for a single man's house." Laxus grinned he knew what game Lucy was playing, "I hire a maid service." Lucy continued to circle the main floor of the house, "The decor is nice, pick it all out by yourself?" Laxus began to genuinely smile, "Ever refuses to let us live in a poorly furnished place without proper fashion." Laxus' responses made Lucy sigh in frustration. Laxus finished walking to the front door, "Look Blondie you are a smart girl. Just ask the question you really want the answer too."

Lucy finally blurted out the question she so badly wanted to know, "Am I causing you to be separated from a girlfriend?" Laxus chuckled, "No. I have no girlfriend Blondie." Lucy blushed and whispered, "Boyfriend?" At this Laxus stopped laughing, "HELL NO! I am not gay." Lucy finally looked the dragon slayer in the face, "Sorry I just thought maybe you and Freed might have a thing. He kind of worships you…" Laxus rubbed his face in irritation, "I am straight and I will prove it."

So, saying this, Laxus smirked at the celestial mage, before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled Lucy's body close to his. "Hold on tight Blondie. You are in for one hell of a ride."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Next thing Lucy knew Laxus lips were pressed against hers. The second his lips touched Lucy's she wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his head. When he began to purr, she moaned into his mouth. Lucy's noise made Laxus go feral and push her body into the closest wall. Lucy broke away from the kiss; she said breathlessly, "Point proven Lightning Rod. The Thunder God Tribe will be waiting for us, unless you want them to find us like this. At that point Evergreen and Mira will plan our future wedding; while Erza puts us in front of an altar at sword point."

Laxus let Lucy slide out of his arms slowly. Lucy noticed that Laxus was definitely blushing. "Oh, are your cheeks red?" Laxus would not look the celestial mage in the face, "I am sorry Lucy. I should not have pushed myself on you like that." Lucy looked at the lightning mage in shock, "You called me by my name and not Blondie… You did not push yourself on me Laxus. Do not feel bad. Although telling anyone you stole my first kiss would be bad for your health probably." At Lucy's statement Laxus looked up with a grin on his face, "First kiss Blondie? That kiss I gave you will be hard to beat by anybody else but me."

At Laxus' cocky attitude Lucy rolled her eyes and lied, "Please Laxus, I said you shouldn't feel bad. I did not say that it rocked my world." At this Laxus wrapped his arms back around Lucy's waist, "Maybe I should improve your experience. I would hate to leave you with a poor memory of your first kiss, even though I can tell you are lying." Lucy blushed and began to panic, looking for a way out of the situation. Just when Laxus was about to kiss the celestial mage, they both heard a bang on the back porch. Lucy screamed in surprise and Laxus covered his ears and yelled over her, "Blondie calm down! Damn you have some lungs on you. It is just my dog."

Lucy looked at Laxus in shock, "I didn't peg you to be the kind of person to own a pet. Is he ok? Who takes care of him when you are gone?" Laxus shook his head at Lucy, "I am not the kind of person to own a pet, but I was not going to let it starve. She is fine just caught a squirrel and Mira watches her when I am gone. Now come here, it is time to meet the others and if we are late they will come looking for us." After Laxus said this he picked up his bags and then hugged the celestial mage. Lucy looked at the dragon slayer in confusion and gasped when lightning surrounded them. Next thing Lucy knew she was outside a beautiful two story house and she was extremely dizzy.

Laxus smelt Lucy's sudden disorientation and picked her up in his arms bridal style. Lucy held on to Laxus fearing she may drop him while he was also holding on to his pack. She mumbled to Laxus, "What was that? Where are we?" Laxus chuckled softly, "We are at Freed's house. I kind of teleported us here with my powers. Being a little out of sorts after the first ride is normal, but I have to admit that I like you in this docile state. I don't have to worry about you 'Lucy Kicking' me in the face." Laxus walked into the house with Lucy still in his arms, by now Lucy was feeling better, and Laxus could smell it.

When Lucy walked into the living room the Thunder God Tribe stood up and Freed asked, "What happened to Miss Lucy?" Laxus waved away their concern and replied, "I teleported us from my house; she is just dizzy from her first ride on a lightning bolt." Lucy squeaked at the suggestive comment and stated, "You can put me down now, I feel better." Laxus carefully put the celestial mage down making sure she was truly recovered. Bickslow smiled with his signature of sticking his tongue out, "What is wrong Cosplayer? Don't like the true princess treatment, as your spirits call you?" Lucy responded with bite in her voice, "I actually request that they don't call me that because unlike you I am not a pervert. I bet you get all your girls to call you master as you ride their ass…"

Everyone in the room dropped their jaws at the celestial mage's comments. After Bickslow got over the shock he said, "Damn Cosplayer, you know me so well. Why don't you be my next slave? I bet you would enjoy a nice ass riding." Laxus did not like Bickslow's offer at all, but Lucy fell to the floor laughing, "I always knew you were a huge pervert Bicksy. Now I have proof that I am right." The rest of the group smiled that Lucy was beginning to relax around them. Evergreen decided to change the subject, "Lucy, where is your luggage? I will show you where we will be sleeping" Lucy grinned at the brunette and called out Virgo.

Virgo bowed to her key holder and asked, "Punishment time Princess?" At this Bickslow began to laugh hysterically and said, "Who is the pervert now Cosplayer?" Lucy screamed at Bickslow, "She just says that. I do not ever punish my spirits. It is just her personality." After she got done yelling at Bickslow she turned back to Virgo and said, "I would like my bags now, if it is no trouble Virgo." Virgo bowed to Lucy before disappearing; she was only gone a minute before she came back with a couple of suitcases. Virgo asked, "Will that be all Hime?" Lucy nodded at the pink haired mage and thanked her before she went back to the celestial world.

The two-girls made their way up the stairs to the second floor. When they got to the top and entered a hallway that had two doors on each side and one at the very end. Evergreen started giving Lucy a rundown of the top floor, "The first door on the right is Laxus', the second is Bickslow's. The first door on the left is the bathroom. The door at the very end of the hall belongs to Freed. Our room will be the second on the left." Evergreen walked down the hall and opened the door to the room where they would both be staying.

Lucy followed the other woman into the room and gasped. The room was decorated in greens and blues. Everything in the room seemed to fit perfectly with Evergreen's personality. The brunette grinned at Lucy's reaction, "Freed let us decorate our own rooms when he bought this place. The best part of this room is that, other than Freed's, ours is the only other one with a private bath. So, can I ask a question while you unpack your things into the dresser?" Lucy nodded at the brunette as she began to organize her clothing. "I have never seen Laxus act like he does with you around anyone else. What is going on between the two of you?"

Lucy stopped messing with her clothes and looked at Evergreen, "Honestly Evergreen I don't know Laxus well enough to know what his normal behavior is. Unlike the Thunder God Tribe, I never got to know Laxus after Fantasia. Not out of fear, he is just hard to approach. As far as I know he is just being friendly. So, my honest answer is nothing." Evergreen laid back onto her bed and questions Lucy some more, "So Lucy you got something going with Natsu or anyone else for that matter?" Lucy shook her head no as she put the last of her stuff away, "No Ever I am single unlike most of the rest of the guild. How are you and Elfman doing these days?" Evergreen could detect a slight hint of bitterness in the blonde's voice. She responded to Lucy saying, "We are doing fine, and do not apologize about causing us separation. You cannot help you were targeted and he is guarding his own charge. Now I think it is time to go back down before the boys decide what to eat without us and order something disgusting."

Lucy and Ever joked on the way back to the rest of their group. When they saw the others, Lucy walked over to Freed and said, "Your home is gorgeous. Thank you for letting me stay while I cannot go home." Freed turned to Lucy and smiled, "Thank you. I will give you a tour of the rest of the house later. You are always welcome here Lucy, emergency or not." Lucy hugged the green haired mage; which made Freed blush. Laxus realized he did not like seeing the celestial mage in anyone else's arms; not just Natsu. Laxus growled out, "Let's decide on some food, everyone here is getting hungry. Take out or who is cooking? I cooked last time so someone else's turn."

Bickslow chimed out with pizza with his babies mimicking him. Evergreen wanted to eat something a little less greasy. Freed suggested Italian, while Laxus said to order ramen. Lucy watched them argue over food for a while before she began to giggle. Everyone stopped to look at the celestial mage. Freed stepped forward and asked, "Miss Lucy why are you laughing all of a sudden?" Lucy stopped and replied, "Sorry guys. I did not mean to offend anyone. It is just that is what I always thought what it might be like for siblings to argue. I thought it was kind of adorable, but if it was ok with you I will volunteer to cook."

The others were kind of surprised, Evergreen stepped forward and asked, "You are willing to cook for five people?" Lucy nodded and replied, "I always cook and clean up after dinner when my team is out. Erza makes things too sweet, Natsu burns everything, and Gray does not heat anything up to the proper temperature. That just leaves me to cook. The three always get into fights over who will clean, so I just offer too to keep the peace. Anybody allergic to anything or absolutely can't stand something?" The only one who responded was Bickslow, "Please no leeks, they make me sick just to smell them." Lucy nodded her understanding and looked to Freed, "Show me the kitchen if you don't mind. I will need to see what you have before I can start." Freed escorted Lucy to the kitchen as the Evergreen, Bickslow, and Laxus stayed in the living room.

Bickslow shook his head, "It is a wonder Lucy has survived her team this long. I figured Erza at least would get Natsu and Gray to help clean." Laxus spoke up, "If they get in fights she probably hits them so hard that they are not awake to clean up later." Evergreen spoke up then and said, "Bickslow and I will clean up after Lucy's done. We shouldn't take advantage of her kindness like her team does." After they completed their conversation the followed Freed and Lucy into the kitchen. Lucy already had their dinner started, and she was working at a fast pace. The celestial mage moved from one task to another like a professional chef. Bickslow was impressed, "Hey Cosplayer where did you learn to cook like that?

Lucy never looked up even once from chopping vegetables, "When I was a kid I had to entertain myself for the most part. I convinced the estate chef to teach me on the sly. Of course, when my father found out about my secret lessons he forbade me from going into the kitchen again. He said it was not proper for a young lady of my station to work as a servant does. Also, he threatened to fire the chef if he ever tried to tutor me again. Shortly after that my already budding obsession with books came into full bloom. They were an escape of sorts."

Freed politely changed the subject from Lucy's childhood; knowing her pain personally. The whole group chatted and joked with each other until Lucy announced, "Dinner is ready." There were no complaints at the table about Lucy's cooking. When everyone was done, Lucy had begun to clean but was quickly evicted from the kitchen with the help of Bickslow's babies. Freed offered to complete Lucy's tour of the house. The green haired mage showed Lucy a downstairs bath, laundry area. Lucy's favorite area was the library/office, which Freed promise Lucy full access to his collection.

The last thing she was showed was the lap pool in the back yard. This is where Freed explained the rules to the rune barrier. "Miss Lucy I have a large ruin barrier around my property, which rejects everyone but guild members. Laxus still has asked that if you want to be in the yard to take someone with you; my ruins are not unbreakable unfortunately." Lucy nodded in understanding and stated, "I have adopted a new exercise routine after my trip. I get up fairly early, is their anyone else who also gets up early? I would hate to be a burden on someone's sleep schedule."

At this point the rest of the group had caught up with Lucy and Freed. "I will come out here with you Cosplayer. I have an exercise routine myself, maybe we can teach each other some new tricks.", Bickslow said with his signature grin. Lucy agreed that while on their mission they would start exercising together. It was already getting late and they were going to leave early for their mission. So, everyone went their separate ways to get some rest before morning.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Time Skip: Six Hours Later)

Lucy woke up at four in the morning; she didn't need to be awake for another hour and a half. The problem was that once Lucy woke up she was up for the day. She carefully got out of bed so as not to disturb Evergreen. Lucy went to the connected bath and took a quick shower. After Lucy was done she got dressed in legging, sweater dress and ankle boots; since they were going up north for their mission. After she was done getting dress Lucy went down stairs to start a simple breakfast for the whole group. Upon going down the stairs Lucy was surprised to see Bickslow was in the livingroom considering the hour.

What was most surprising was that he was doing a handstand, and had his feet almost bent completely backwards touching the floor behind his head. She responded by saying, "Wow, I need to start calling you Stretch." Bickslow laughed and proceeded to pick his feet up off the floor and do a cartwheel to get on his feet. Lucy was curious, "Wish I was that flexible, might come in handy while in a fight. Where did you learn?" Since Bickslow wasn't wearing his visor for once, Lucy could tell the questions had brought up something painful.

Lucy quickly walked over to Bickslow and touched his arm, "Oh, Bicks I did not mean to bring up something painful. Forget I asked, okay?", Lucy said while looking straight into his eyes. Bickslow was unnerved by Lucy looking him in the eyes, few people trusted him enough to do so. "You are looking me in the eyes! Why? Most people are too scared of my magic." Lucy was confused by this, "Bickslow, you are my guild mate, my designated protector, and also my friend. I am not scared and trust you completely."

Bickslow was happy to hear Lucy say that, "I learned acrobatics from my parents before they died. They were professional acrobatic trainers, ran a small gym. Do you want to learn? It might be a smart idea with you being a mage that uses spirits. It might give you an edge in getting away from an attacker and a chance to use your keys. I am willing to teach you." Lucy grinned widely, "I accept your offer! Now let me cook you and everyone else some breakfast."

Lucy began to pull out the ingredients for biscuit dough while Bickslow looked on in amusement. Lucy noticed the blue haired mage's expression and asked, "What is funny?" Trying not to laugh out loud he said, "You know they put those in bags and freeze them for fast baking." Lucy shook her head at the smirking mage, "I promise these will taste better than any frozen biscuits you have ever eaten." Bickslow began to act offended, "Well I never heard such hogwash. I make a mean frozen biscuit if I do say so myself." Laxus walked in to see the two mages laughing together and it made his already irritable mood worse.

He came in growling at Lucy and Bickslow, "Why are you two cackling like hens this early in the morning." They looked up at the lightning mage and Lucy said, "Well good morning to you Mister Grizzly. I was laughing at Bickslow's taste in what he calls good food. So, what woke you up on the wrong side of the bed, Grumpy Bear?" Laxus hmphed at the two, "You want me to be sociable this early, give me coffee." Lucy giggled at the sleepy Laxus and replied, "It will be done brewing in a minute, I think you can survive that long. I do not remember you being this grumpy the other morning..." Laxus replied, "You do not drink coffee. It took extreme effort to be that nice with no caffeine." Lucy just shrugged in response.

Bickslow whispered to Lucy, "You are a brave woman Cosplayer. No one messes with Laxus before his morning coffee, or risk getting zapped by your Grumpy Bear." Laxus heard everything Bickslow said due to his heightened dragon senses. Lucy turned around to pour both men some hot coffee, but she quickly turned back around at Bickslow's yelp of pain. "Do not call me Grumpy Bear.", Laxus said while glowering. Bickslow turned to Laxus, "Lucy did not bet singed, why did I?" Laxus moved in close to the other man, "You know better, she does not."

About this time Freed and Evergreen walked into the kitchen. Freed cleared his throat, "Do not kill him in my kitchen. I need coffee before dealing with his cheerfulness or your surliness Laxus." Evergreen mumbled in agreement with Freed. Lucy giggled at the four other mages, "Is everyone so grumpy every morning?", she asked while pouring coffee. Bickslow chimed in saying, "I am not irritable in the morning, just everyone else is. It is why everyone volunteered me to be your early morning exercise buddy."

Lucy turned to the stove and laid bacon in a hot skillet, after serving the others mugs of coffee. "I shall remember to hand out caffeine regularly then. Cheese biscuits are ready; let them cool while the bacon finishes cooking.", Lucy said. Laxus in his team sipped their drinks in silence till Lucy had set a platter of biscuits and bacon in front of them. Once everyone had taken a few bites the grumpy mages in the group seemed to cheer up. Bickslow looked at Lucy apologetically, "I am sorry Cosplayer for making fun of your methods. You were right best biscuits ever." At this Lucy did a little dance in a circle, "I told you so Stretch." Evergreen looked up from her food, "You saw him showing off didn't you." Bickslow grumbled, "I was not showing off." Lucy giggled and replied to Evergreen, "I caught him in the middle of a hand stand, with his legs bent backwards. He offered to teach me some tricks, I agreed."

At Lucy's statement, everyone stopped eating and stared at Bickslow. The blue haired mage looked uncomfortable from the looks his friends were giving him. Lucy looked between all of the people and asked, "What? What is going on? Is that a big deal?" Bickslow mumbled at Lucy, "I have not willingly talked about my skills with anyone since I was young. They just think I have finally lost what little sanity I have." Laxus looked at Lucy and stated, "Wow, you really are something special if you got him to open up to you. It is time to head to the train. Let's get our stuff and meet outside in 10. Evergreen stay with Lucy till the whole team gets outside. Once we leave the barrier she is my responsibility. Everyone keep your eyes open, and Freed put those ruins on Lucy we discussed last night."

Freed walked to Lucy and pulled out his sword, "Miss Lucy please hold out your hands palm up. I will be putting protection and defense ruins on you as a precaution." After getting Lucy's permission to continue Freed wrote two ruins. On Lucy's left palm he wrote a ruin that would erect a barrier around Lucy if someone tried to harm Lucy. On the celestial mage's right palm, he wrote a ruin that would send any magic attack that tried to hit her back at the caster. Freed explained all of this to the blonde female as he wrote his ruins. "There is one catch to these Miss Lucy, they run off your magic. If you run out of magic they are useless."

Lucy nodded in understanding and everyone spread out to collect their baggage for the trip. When everyone met outside Lucy called out Virgo to take their bags till they got to their destination. The group of mages barely made it to the train station in time. Laxus paid extra for a private car. He pulled his sound pod onto his ears; trying to ignore the motion sickness. Lucy asked Freed, "How long will we be on the train?"

Freed answered, "We will be on this set of tracks for the next eight hours. It will be another two hours after that by carriage to reach the nearest ocean port. We will be on the boat to the country's capital for about two days pending good weather." Lucy looked at Laxus in sympathy, "He will be in misery the whole time. Laxus, what is worse trains, wagon riding, or boats?" He growled out, "Boats not that it is any of your business. Why do you want to know, Blondie?" Lucy gave the ill dragon slayer a dirty look. She replied with bite, "Well I have something that could make it easier, Grumpy Bear. Well I guess you don't want it since you like to snap at people."

Laxus looked at her in confusion and Lucy explained, "It is a pill form of Wendy's motion sickness spell. It has the same effects, but it wears off fast. You also work up a tolerance to it quickly, as well. It is best not to use it till the motion sickness gets extreme." Laxus nodded his head and closed his eyes trying to sleep away the worst effects. Bickslow pulled out a multi tool and started to work on his babies. Evergreen started to read a fashion magazine, while Freed pulled out an old rune book. Lucy looked out the window for a long time, before she decided to sketch the landscape in the distance.

She dug around in her carry-on for her sketchbook, oblivious to her partners' curious glances. When she started drawing the outline of the mountain in the distance, Evergreen spoke up, "I did not know you could draw. Are you any good?" Lucy giggled and flipped to a different page, showing Evergreen a picture of Lucy's spirit Plue. "I am decent but I will never make a living on it.", Lucy stated. Freed leaned forward, "You are quite talented Miss Lucy. It makes me wonder where you learned your magic from?"

At Freed's question Lucy became sad, "My mother shared the same magic as me. She taught me before she got sick. Father did not approve of a proper lady knowing such things, but he could not deny my mother anything she asked for. After she died he tried to make me forget about magic. That did not work as you can see. What about you Freed? Where did you learn rune magic?" It was now Freed's turn to look sad, "I taught myself from books. I was not fortunate enough to have an instructor at any stage in my training." Lucy realized that the topic had made the green haired mage upset, so she posed the question to Bickslow.

The blue haired man wouldn't look Lucy in the face when he replied, "My magic kind of runs in the family genes. Usually skips a few generations before it shows up again down the line. Basically, means no one taught me either." Lucy looked to Evergreen to answer the same question as the other two did, "My story is similar to yours Lucy. My dad began to teach me his magic when I was young, but he died before I could learn everything. I had to go at it alone after that." Lucy now realized why Laxus and his team were so close; none had a very pleasant past.

After the past was brought up everyone lost the mood to socialize. Shortly after everyone went silent Freed left the private car. When he returned fifteen minutes later, he had enough food for everyone. Laxus woke up from the smell, he was obviously distressed by his motion sickness and the smell of the food. Lucy grabbed her jacket she had in her carry-on and pushed it against Laxus' face, "Smell this it should mask the scent of food." The jacket helped cover the smell but Laxus was obviously still very ill. Lucy began to worry about the lightning mage and asked, "Do you want those pills or I may know something else that may help?"

Laxus replied with shallow breaths, "This is nothing compared to a ship; save the pills. What is your other idea, Blondie?" Lucy grinned at the dragon slayer, "trade places with Ever and lay your head in my lap. I got a trick I normally use on Natsu. It helps with the sickness some. Want to see if it will help you?" Laxus did not argue; he followed Lucy's instructions. When Laxus was settled, Lucy wrapped her jacket like a scarf around his neck. When that was done, she began to rub his temples, forehead, and play with his hair. After a few minutes Lucy asked, "Does this help?"

Laxus only nodded in response. The Thunder God Tribe just stared at the two blondes, amazed that Laxus was so relaxed around anyone other than them.

"Stop staring and eat the damn food so it will stop torturing me.", Laxus huffed. Freed carefully handed Lucy a sandwich trying to keep it far away from Laxus' nose. Freed placed crackers and water next Laxus. Lucy quickly ate her food to minimize the smell. The rest of the ride everyone stayed silent. Laxus stayed in Lucy's lap with her playing in his hair till they reached their stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Time skip: After the carriage ride to the ocean port)

When Lucy, Laxus, and the Thunder God Tribe got to the port a storm had already hit the area. They had decided to get a hotel till morning. The closest one to the port only had one room available. Everyone was extremely exhausted from traveling 10 hours. When they got into the room it was decided that the two females would take one bed, Freed and Laxus took the second bed; while Bickslow took the only couch.

Evergreen went to take a shower after Laxus and Freed went to get food. Bickslow was setting on the couch reading a magazine. Lucy had changed into exercise clothing to relax before Evergreen took the shower. Lucy was getting bored waiting so she walked over to Bickslow, "Hey I haven't been able to work out in a few days. Want to start my training that you offered?", Lucy asked. Bickslow stood up and stated, "Show me how flexible you are. So, I can see where we need to begin. Do the splits for me. Can you do a handstand?"

Lucy did the splits with ease and said, "I cannot do a handstand." Bickslow sat down in front of Lucy and proceeded to teach her stretches that would improve her flexibility. When Freed and Laxus walked back into the room; Laxus dropped the food he was carrying. Laxus jerked Bickslow up by the collar, growling "What the hell are you two doing in the full view of anyone who walks in!?" Lucy stood up from laying on the ground and yelled at Laxus, "He was helping me with my training you Dick! Now let him down before I decide to get Virgo to punish you!"

"It sure as hell does not look like training! If you two got a relationship going, then keep it in your private lives!", after Laxus said this he dropped Bickslow. During the yelling match Evergreen, had come out of the shower. "YOU BAKA! I am not interested in Bickslow as anything but a friend. When will you fucking dragon, slayers use the head on your shoulders for once in your lives." Laxus said very quietly but everyone still heard, "Do not compare me to your fuck buddy Natsu."

Hurt crossed Lucy's face right before anger hit, "You know Natsu is like my brother. I would never touch him like that. I do not sleep around, nor am I easy." Laxus got an evil grin on his face, "You let me in your bed with no problem…" Lucy moved so fast that Laxus did not see the fist till it connected with his face. "Everyone at the guild is right you are a dick.", Lucy said, "The night Laxus stayed over we shared my bed, but it was innocent. All we did was sleep, nothing more."

The Thunder God Tribe just looked on in shock at the fight playing out before them. Lucy Left the room after she explained that night to the group. Evergreen said nothing and followed the blonde female. Bickslow said, "We really were just training Laxus. You overreacted. You owe her an apology." Bickslow followed the two girls out the door grabbing enough food for the three as he went. Freed sat on the couch, "Want to really explain what is going on? No cover up, no lies. Your behavior has been erratic and strange, and do not say it is because you are Lucy's guard. You have been acting odd since she knocked you out weeks ago. We have all noticed but now you are attacking team mates. So, spill it now."

Laxus separated the rest of the food between them, and said, "Honestly Freed all I know is my dragon demands I protect Lucy at all costs. That includes keeping all males away from her. I see a guy near Lucy and I see red. When I saw Bickslow kneeling on the ground with one of Lucy's legs on his shoulders my dragon snapped. It screamed, 'Mine. How could what is mine betray me? I must show her she is mine.' My dragon has never reacted to a female before Freed. I don't know how to handle it. I know I over reacted; for what it is worth I will apologize to them both. It is all so confusing and frustrating."

Freed and Laxus sat in silence for a while eating their food. Freed had a thoughtful expression for several minutes. Freed finally spoke, "It sounds like your dragon has found its mate, Laxus. It explains the uncontrollable mood swings, the need to protect, and the restless behavior when she was away. My theory is when Lucy knocked you out, she proved to your dragon to be your equal physically and magically." Laxus pondered Freed's words before saying, "You may be right Freed. I have always noticed her, ever since she came to the guild. She just always seemed weak to me. After she knocked me on my ass I was impressed, but Freed she is not my equal except maybe her IQ. Also, you could be wrong my friend. I do not know Lucy enough to have an emotional attachment like I would to my mate. Don't get me wrong, I like Blondie and she is extremely attractive, but I am supposed to love my mate. I do not love Lucy in such a way."

Freed shook his head, "Your dragon seems to think she is your equal. I know you; you would not settle for subpar abilities in a female. Plus, we have not seen Lucy fight since she left to train. From her right hook, I'd say she improved in hand-to-hand combat. Might want to put ice on it before it bruises even more. Looks like Lucy gave you a shiner." Laxus grunted and did as the ruin mage said. Freed continued, "From what I have read about dragon slayer magic your mate is chosen by fate. You might develop your feelings for Miss Lucy over time, your dragon would not have a mate that it and you both did not care for Laxus."

Laxus sighed before replying, "I know all that Freed. That doesn't help with the frustration or confusion. My dragon has not called Lucy mate; he has only called her mine. Till it does I am not sure Lucy is my mate. Since I am confused about Lucy it only makes my dragon want to keep and protect her more. Then there is the problem of me being possessive will only make Lucy run if she is my mate. Lucy has proven that she is no bodies object to be kept." Freed looked at Laxus with an exasperated expression, "Just be your normal self Laxus. Show her the Laxus the Thunder God Tribe knows. She will not run if you get your act together my friend. Either way you will end up with a new friend or a mate." Laxus just nodded as the two men lapsed into silence.

The other three did not come back for hours. Evergreen went to bed as soon as they got back. Lucy walked up to Laxus and was about to speak when he cut her off, "Do not apologize. I deserved the punch; you were right Blondie I was being a dick. I am very sorry I over reacted and yelled at both of you. I will stay out of your training from now on. I understand if you stay mad at me." Bickslow just stuck his tongue out and slapped Laxus on the back to show his forgiveness. Lucy looked at the floor and stated, "we need to have a conversation; follow me please?"

Laxus followed Lucy to the roof of the hotel, where she sat down and looked up at the stars since the weather has cleared up. Laxus could not take the silence for long, "I am very sorry Lucy for the comment about Natsu and the one about that night I stayed over. I had already explained to the others that night was innocent. They knew I was just being a dick when I said those things." Lucy sighed as she looked at Laxus, "I know you are not one to apologize easily. I accept your apology about our fight. I do not know you well Laxus but I know these mood swings are not like you. Your team would not adore you so much if you were this damn spiteful to them. Something is wrong, and I know you may not want to tell me, but I would listen if you decided to talk."

Laxus debated on how much to tell the celestial mage and then spoke, "For some reason my dragon will not stop obsessing over you. There are several reasons for this, but the result is it makes me moody, protective, and jealous of others getting close to you." Lucy stared and the dragon slayer, "Why would your dragon obsess over me Laxus?" Laxus refused to look Lucy in the face when he answered, "Well it could be that my dragon and I are sexually attracted to you, my dragon may see you as my bond to humanity, my dragon sees you as bonded family, or my dragon thinks you are my mate. I am not sure which of those is the truth. My dragon has not given you a name, all it says when I think of you is mine. Before you get mad no I do not see you as a belonging."

Lucy sat silent for a while thinking on what Laxus had told her. Finally, she asked, "Why would your dragon suddenly become interested in me when before you barely acknowledged my existence? Also, what is a bond to humanity?" Laxus finally looked at Lucy and replied, "My dragon normally stays silent unless I am angry. That day you left for your training, when you knocked me out, my dragon was impressed. My dragon has been focused on you ever since. A bond to humanity is a person. That person basically grounds you mentally or emotionally. They become your moral compass when you do not have a mate. They are the third most important person to a dragon."

Lucy nodded and asked, "what it the difference between family and bonded family?" Laxus sighed, "That is more complicated. Family is who you are blood kin too. It is not something one gets to pick, as you know. Dragons normally only have one bonded family, but can have multiple. Bonded family are chosen and normally have no relation to the dragon, not always. They are the second most important people to a dragon." Lucy went silent again and looked back at the stars, "I have one more question for you. How did you learn all this if you had no dragon to teach you?" At this the dragon slayer laughed, "Books Blondie, and I talked to Gajeel some too."

Laxus asked, "How come you don't know this stuff about dragon slayers? I figure with Natsu being your best friend you two would talk." Lucy sighed, "Natsu doesn't talk much about his magic or the past. I think it is too painful for him to really think about. I did not know dragon slayers or dragons had mates till Levy and Gajeel got together. My team are my closest friends other than Levy, but they are all very private people. There is much even I don't know about them. With Natsu I think it is more that he does not see it as important more than privacy."

Laxus sighed and said, "Come on Blondie it is time to go back down to the others. We are getting up early to catch the boat." Laxus helped Lucy to her feet before he asked, "Hey, I have been meaning to ask you something. Why were you nervous before you went to go see Gray back at the guild yesterday?" Lucy could not help blushing, "I was worried about seeing him. Yukino looked pretty rough after she was attacked. I was worried Gray got it just as bad.", she lied. Laxus stopped dead and accused, "You just lied to me Lucy. I told you the truth, now tell me the truth." Lucy groaned, "Gray is part of the reason why I left. I was nervous because I felt bad for leaving like I did. I knew I had hurt my team leaving like I did. It was the only way though. If I had said goodbye they would have followed me or convinced me not to go."

Laxus thought for a moment then asked, "What did Ice Stripper do to make you leave? Should I kick his ass again when he heals?" Lucy laughed, "No Laxus don't hurt him. My whole team had hurt my feelings that day in some way. None of them knew it though. That is why I kicked you that day. Your comment on being kidnapped was the last straw. Do not apologize for it, I know now you were just checking on me in your own arrogant way." Laxus began to think back to their earlier conversation about why Lucy left, "Gray is the guy who considered you to be unacceptable, isn't he? You had a thing for the Ice Stripper?" Lucy blushed, "It was a fleeting crush, nobody knows and I expect it to stay between us. Gray is happy with Juvia and it needs to stay that way. I no longer see Gray as anything but a friend."

Just as Lucy has finished her sentence the duo had reached the door to the hotel room. When they entered the room the Thunder God Tribe had already settled down for the night. Freed was the only one still awake. When Freed saw the two blondes he asked, "Is everything okay?" Laxus just nodded and Lucy replied, "Yes, Freed. We talked and we are friendly again. Good night guys, see you in the morning." After some time, everyone was asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Time skip the next morning)

The next morning Lucy woke up to see that Bickslow was already up doing his exercises. She went to take a shower before joining him in some acrobatic training. Evergreen woke up to see Bickslow holding Lucy's legs up as she attempted a handstand. Evergreen growled, "Show offs.", on her way to the shower. Laxus woke up next and he did not even mumble a greeting before he left the room. Freed did not wake up till Laxus returned with mugs of coffee that Laxus had placed directly next to Freed's head. Freed grabbed one and downed the whole cup before he ever even opened his eyes.

Evergreen came out of the shower, and everyone else took turns getting ready for the day. Once everyone was ready to leave the group went to the docks to find a ship heading to their destination. There was only one ship due to the bad weather that had hit again over night. This ship was very small and that only made it harder to handle the rocking motion. Laxus had already taken the motion sickness pills and he was still extremely sick. The only time Laxus was even close to okay was when Lucy was playing with his hair.

After only a few hours after the ship left port, there was talk of having to turn around to return. Lucy knew that Laxus could not take much more and so she made a decision. She got the Thunder God Tribe together and told them, "I am going to get us to our destination very quickly. Bickslow tell the crew to hold on and buckle everything down. They got ten minutes to do it all. Evergreen go warn Laxus that the waves are going to get worse. Freed I need you with me." Bickslow asked, "Lucy what are you going to do?" Lucy sighed, "I am going to go get my ass kicked but we will arrive at our destination in an hour instead of days."

Lucy went to the back of the ship with Freed as Evergreen and Bickslow went to warn everyone about Lucy's plan. Freed asked, "What do you need me to do Lucy?" Lucy started tying herself to the railing as she answered, "Is there a way you can keep the ship together with ruins? Make it so it temporarily cannot break upon impacts?" Freed nodded his head, and started writing the ruins. Freed paused and blushed when Lucy started tying a rope his waist. "Freed tell me when you are done, ok?", Lucy asked. Freed stayed silent for few more minutes before he replied, "It his complete Miss Lucy."

As soon as Freed told Lucy he was done she ducked under the railing to the ship and placed the tip of a gold key into the water. When she did this a very angry mermaid spirit appeared. Aquarius yelled, "What do you want? I was on a date?" Lucy looked real nervous to Freed before she said, "I am letting you to do your favorite thing Aquarius. Hit this ship with your best shot with me on it just make sure we head directly north. Hit it as hard as you want to hit me. Try to make us all sea sick." Freed gasped, "Miss Lucy are you crazy? She will destroy us."

Aquarius just huffed and picked up her urn to create the biggest wave anyone on the ship had ever seen. The first wave Aquarius made sent the little ship sailing across the ocean for several minutes at a fast pace. Everyone on board was screaming but Lucy just yelled, "Come on Aquarius, that was tiny. I know you can do better, I have seen it." This made the celestial spirit mad and she sent several huge waves in a row at the boat.

Lucy continuously goaded the mermaid spirit into sending huge waves at the boat, pushing them closer to their destination. Lucy had underestimated Aquarius' ability to move the ship. The mermaid spirit took a two-day trip and turned into 30 minutes. Everyone on the ship was glad to see land when they reached the port. Lucy thanked Aquarius, who said, "Do not call me for a while. I deserve a break after this stupid request."

After Lucy and her group disembarked from the ship, Lucy suddenly started walking away from the city along the beach. No one noticed because the rest of the group were still recovering from the bumpy ride Lucy's spirit had created. By the time Laxus realized she was missing Lucy had already walked around a bend in the beach, where no one could see her. Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe started yelling her name as Laxus tried to follow her scent.

Laxus and the others quickly followed Lucy's scent and footprints down the beach. When they came around the same bend Lucy did they saw her in the distance calmly walking alone. They tried yelling her name but got no response from the celestial mage. The group following Lucy started to run, knowing that this behavior was out of character for the blonde woman. When they caught up to Lucy they quickly realized that she was not hearing or seeing the things around her. When Laxus tried to touch Lucy she just walked around him and continued on her path.

Freed finally spoke up, "Miss Lucy is in no danger right now. I think we should follow her and find out where she goes." Laxus reluctantly agreed, all he could think of was to tie Lucy up till she was normal again. The four mages followed closely behind Lucy for several minutes until she stopped dead in her tracks and faced the ocean. Lucy just stood there waiting not moving. After several minutes Laxus tried to go talk to Lucy again, but he got no response. Laxus went to talk to the Thunder God Tribe and said, "We give her five more minutes to snap out of it or something. After that we take her back to the port and call master." After saying this two figures appeared in a golden glow.

Virgo bowed to Lucy's companions and went to stand by Lucy, while Leo tried to explain what was happening to Laxus and the others. Leo said, "You cannot touch her right now, her subconscious will not allow you to break her focus. She is waiting for something. If you tried to take her away from this spot she would fight you till you left her alone, or she passed out." Laxus growled out, "What is she waiting for? Why is she acting like she cannot see or hear us?" Leo gave Laxus a sad look, "I wish I could tell you more, but I will tell you what I can. Lucy is waiting for her fate. Neither she, you, nor I can interfere. She quite literally cannot hear or see you. Lucy is in a magical trance of sorts, induced by her own magic. All you can do is wait and protect her till she is through." Leo went to stand alongside Lucy with Virgo.

Laxus looked at Freed, "What do you know about celestial magic that has anything to do with trances or meditation?" Freed looked at the sky as he began to think leaving everyone in silence. A few minutes after Laxus had asked his question Freed replied, "Celestial mages can slowly expand their power through intense meditation. I see know of no connection to trances and her magic. Miss Lucy's magic is rare though, and quickly becoming a lost magic. I will begin to research this in case of future occurrences." Laxus nodded and asked, "Everyone think what could she be waiting on at the beach that connects with fate or destiny?"

Everyone sat silent each trying to puzzle through the mystery when Bickslow said in frustration, "All I know about the ocean is that it rises and lowers in a tide. I know nothing about destiny or fate." Freed looked at Bickslow wide eyed, "That is it. When we came into port the tide was rising. Lucy may be waiting for the tide to go back out. There may be something hidden beneath the surface of the water we cannot see. I should have thought of that sooner." Laxus started to think, "How much longer till low tide do you think?" Freed sighed, "Hard to tell but we have been here awhile so I would imagine not much longer."

The group watch both the lowering water for danger and Lucy to see if she would react. Slowly after some time a small rock formation began to appear out of the water. As soon as the water revealed the base Lucy was walking toward it. The group, plus two spirits, followed the celestial mage to the rocks. Lucy got on her knees at the base of the rock and started to dig. When the others tried to get too close to Lucy they hit a barrier surrounding the rock area all around.

Laxus proceeded to try to break the barrier but Virgo stopped him saying, "You cannot break it. It is an ancient seal put there to protect Princess Lucy while she is searching." Laxus growled in frustration and began to pace. It did not take long for Lucy to uncover a hole in the rock structure. Without hesitation Lucy put her hand in the hole all the way up to her shoulder. When Lucy reached the back of the hole she gripped an object and pulled it out. When she stood up she kept a tight grip on an unknown object and set on the beach just staring at her hand.

Leo sat next to Lucy and said, "Princess are you okay?" Lucy just stared into space not registering anyone's presence. Leo looked at Laxus, "I will carry her. It is best we get her somewhere safe. She is in shock I think, where are you staying?" Laxus told them a name of a hotel near the port, and Virgo went to check them in and place their luggage. Leo carried his key holder back to the port, while no one said a word.

Lucy showed no signs of awareness till they group got back to the port, all she said was, "It happened again, Leo." When they got to the hotel Virgo handed over the keys to the room and disappeared back to her home. Leo sat Lucy down on the couch in the room and told the others, "I will leave the rest to you. She will tell you what she wants about the situation. She will start talking soon." Leo disappeared in a golden light.

Laxus sent Evergreen and Freed to get food, while they waited for Lucy to come around. Lucy finally stopped staring aimlessly a few minutes after the duo got back. The entire time Lucy was out of it she kept her fist closed tight. The first thing Lucy said to the group since the trance started was a mumbled, "Sorry guys." Laxus handed Lucy some food and a bottle of water and growled out, "Eat now; explain later." Lucy ate slowly dreading explaining the whole situation to the group. When she ate the last bite, she sighed in resignation knowing it was time to spill the beans.

Freed looked at Lucy and said, "Miss Lucy we would like to know what is going on. Your spirits only told us you were in a trance because of your magic." Lucy pulled her fist to her chest never had releasing it the whole time. She finally spoke after few minutes, "When I was training I expanded my magic a great deal. I found a new ability when I increased my magic. I can sense gate keys if I am close enough to them. A few of the more powerful spirits can call to me through my magic link to the celestial world. When the spirits call, I have no choice but to answer. I quite literally cannot say no. These spirits are allowed to choose their key holders, and it is an honor few celestial mages have been given. I am sorry I did not warn you. I did not expect to be called again by another so soon." Laxus sat listening to Lucy's story trying to understand what she was saying.

Laxus asked Lucy, "So let me get this straight. You have episodes where you literally cannot control your body? You get no choice if you contract with these spirits and if I am not mistaken these trances like states are severally draining on you?" Lucy sighed, "You are correct in everything you said." Laxus saw red and screamed, "That is something we should know Lucy! You not only put yourself in danger but everyone in this room! What if your little friends call while we are in a fight Lucy?! What if they call you after you are already drained?" Lucy got mad, "They would never call me in a fight they know when it is safe for me to come! Also, they would not call if I did not have the energy to come to them. I agree it is something you should have been told but the spirits who call me would never put me in danger. They want to contract with me, why would they purposely put me in danger? The answer is they would not."

Freed intervened when Laxus was about to scream some more, "Laxus she has a point. The celestial spirits would not hurt her if they want her to be their key holder. She apologized for her mistake, and no one got hurt. You are just letting your worry for her turn to anger." Laxus sighed, "Want to tell us what key you found this time? I thought silver keys were weak, so how do they call you in such a powerful way?" Lucy looked at her hand and said, "It is not a silver key, those spirits are not powerful enough to lock onto my magic. There are other kinds of keys, ancient ones that have not been seen in years. It is a long story but simply put I have enough magic energy to find them. I am the first in a century to be able to sense them."

Evergreen asked, "Will you tell us who your new friend is? And what set are they in? Will you contract with them tonight?" Lucy shook her head no and replied, "No I cannot contract with them tonight. Between calling Aquarius for so long and the trance draining me I do not have the energy. I would prefer to keep the rest of the answers to your questions a surprise. Think you all can wait till morning?" The others agreed to wait and everyone started to get ready for bed. The stress of the boat ride and fear over Lucy's strange behavior made sure everyone fell asleep quickly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Time skip the next morning)

Laxus was the first one to wake up the next morning after the boat ride. After getting dressed Laxus watched his team mates and Lucy sleep for a few minutes. Laxus realized that Lucy was still holding something in her tightly closed fist. Laxus left the hotel room to go get coffee and food for everyone. By the time Laxus came back Lucy was the only one awake, the Thunder God Tribe was still passed out cold. Laxus left the coffee next to their heads letting the smell wake them slowly. Lucy came over to sit with Laxus after she finished getting dressed, Laxus gave Lucy her portion of the food. It did not take long for the Thunder God Tribe to wake up with the smell of coffee and food spreading through the room.

Bickslow was the first to crawl out of the bed, he came over to the couch and sat down hard next to Lucy. Bickslow sat down so hard that Lucy bounced and ended up landing partly in Laxus' lap. Lucy blushed and apologized for landing in the dragon slayer's lap. Laxus just chuckled and casually put his arm around Lucy to keep her close to him. Lucy stuttered out, "What are you doing Laxus?" Laxus chuckled and said, "I am following my instincts, they are intent on keeping you close." Bickslow put his face between the two blondes and sing song, "Laxus and Lucy sitting on a couch, T. O. U. C. H. I. N. G." Laxus shoved Bickslow's face away from his and said, "Shut up stalker."

Bickslow walked away laughing with his tongue stuck out, singing, "You two are still touching!" Evergreen smacked Bickslow in the back of the head muttering, "Too damn happy." Evergreen chugged her coffee on the way to the shower, and Freed finished getting dressed behind the closed door to the bedroom. Everyone finished the last of their food together around the coffee table, Laxus never letting go of Lucy. When they were done, Freed asked, "When will you contract with your new spirit? May we see it." Lucy grinned and replied, "This key set is really draining. So, I need to make a contract when I will not be needing to use any magic for at least 12 hours or more. I would love to do it right now but we may be working today depending on what the King of this country says about our job.", after she told Freed that she opened her fist to show the group a key made out of aquamarine crystal.

Laxus spoke up, "You can contract with your new friend today. We do need to check in with the employer, but we still have to travel further north till we get to the location where we will be clearing out. We will meet with the King that hired us here and then travel to the location after. So, whenever you would like to meet your friend Lucy we can check out of the hotel and go." Lucy jumped up and said, "Let's go now! I'll need water to summon them so let's go back to the beach." The others in the group followed a bouncing Lucy back to the beach and silently enjoyed Lucy's enthusiasm.

When Lucy got to the beach she ran to the edge of the water and put the light blue key into the water. She began the chant, "I am linked to the path to the world of the celestial spirits, now oh spirit answer my call. Pass through the gate. Open gate of the water serpent, Hydra!" When Lucy was done chanting a massive wave came out of where Lucy placed the key, then it slowly tickled away leaving a massive snake lying in the water. Lucy started to feel the effects of the drain on her magic, and started to sway. Laxus stepped up next to Lucy and held her up before she fell down.

The snake bowed its head to be even with the smaller mages and said, "Master I am the water serpent Hydra, but you can call me Hydie." Lucy smiled at the spirit and said, "Hello, Hydie. Please do not call me Master. I prefer Lucy or Princess of you really insist on being formal." The snake spirit smiled and stated, "As you wish Princess. The rumors from other spirits are true; you are remarkably kind. I am free whenever you may need me Princess. I use water based magic, in this form, I can control anything that has the element of water inside it, as long as it is not living. In my more human form I can control the weather as it relates to water, like creating rain or snow storm. I do not need water to be summoned but am stronger when water is close by. I hope you call me soon Princess; I will be leaving to go back home if you have no further need for me."

After Lucy, had bid her newest friend farewell the group began to head to the Nation's King's castle. Everyone noticed that Lucy was particularly slow while walking even stumbling on occasion. Laxus was keeping close to Lucy grabbing her arm when he saw her about to fall. Laxus picked Lucy up after she almost fell for the fourth time. Lucy objected to being carried, but Laxus said, "No offense Blondie we will move faster when we are not waiting on you. I will put you down once we get there." Lucy sighed and said, "Our employer will never take us seriously if I showed up being carried unable to walk and you have a black eye." Laxus whispered, "Do not worry Small One I would never let you be perceived as weak."

Lucy smacked the dragon slayer lightly on the forehead, "I am not small you Giant." Laxus grinned, got close to Lucy's face and said, "Fee fi foe fum." Lucy giggled at the playful banter. The rest of the group had been paying attention to the two blondes ever since Laxus picked Lucy up. Evergreen was grinning behind her fan while plotting how to get Laxus and Lucy to date. Freed looked neutral to strangers but on the inside he was very ecstatic at this new development. Bickslow had his tongue stuck out and was humming the tune to 'kissing in a tree'.

As promised Laxus put Lucy back on her own two feet at the gate to the castle. The guards stopped the group of mages before they could enter. The lead guard barked out, "The king is not taking visitors today. The castle is closed for business. Even if you could go in your whip and sword would not be allowed.", talking to Lucy and Freed. Laxus stayed to the back of the group as Freed stepped forward and stated, "We are the mages from Fairy Tail. We were hired for a job. Our arrival is expected I am sure." The guard pulled out a sheet of paper and started to read down the list. After a moment, he stated, "You arrived early you were not expected till tomorrow. You will be escorted while in the castle at all times. Your previous mentioned weapons shall be confiscated and you shall be searched for more weapons upon entering the grounds. To start off everyone show your guild marks."

Everyone showed their marks to the guard and submitted to the weapon search one at a time. During Lucy weapon search the guard purposely took longer than necessary, this was getting under Laxus' skin very quickly. When the guard was about to get to Lucy's chest Laxus whispered to Freed, "Hurry this up and get that idiot's hands off her or we will be in prison not on a job." Freed stepped forward and stated, "We have waited long enough. Keep us waiting for another minute and I will let it be known to your employer about your poor performance." The guard quickly finished Lucy search without infuriating the dragon slayer further.

The group was escorted by a new guard to see the king. When the group met the king in a small study, everyone was very shocked to see that he was quite elderly. The king spoke slowly to the group of mages, "It is nice of you to come so quickly. My name is Ando. I assume you would like the details of your job, but would you would like to discuss this over tea?" Freed once again stepped forward, to Lucy's surprise, and stated, "The offer is greatly appreciated sir but we are eager to begin our work."

The king nodded and stated, "Very well then. As you already know we wish for you to clear out a new town settlement of wild beasts. Normally I would just send in hunters, but when I did this only a few returned from the area. They all refuse to go back, claiming giant creatures attacked them. This country has very few magic users, so I decided to hire outside help." Freed spoke up asking, "Did anyone say the name of these creatures or at least what they looked like? Is the approximate number of these creatures known? Is there a map of the area by any chance that we may use?"

The king motioned to a folder on his desk stating, "In there will be a map, though it is unfinished, and a rough sketch of the creature created by a hunter that made it back. Along with these wild creatures there will also be other dangers. There is no easy way in or out if you were to need help. There are of course snakes, bears and wild boar to contend with on top of your main goal. Your supplies you may need is ready for you at the main gate. The hunters only said that there were many creature, no exact number. Please tell me have you seen a creature like the one in the sketch? Please tell me what you know of them?" Freed nodded at the King's question, "We have seen these before, they are called Vulcans. They are extremely powerful and territorial, but not considered to be very bright creatures. They use Take Over magic to take human bodies and make themselves stronger. They usually stick to themselves though, praying on those who wander into their territory. I am sure we can do this job for you sir."

The king smiled at the good news, "One of my guards has been assigned to lead you into the new town. The area we would like cleared of dangerous creatures is marked by paint on the trees. Once you have cleared the area it should be easier to keep the area clear in the future." Lucy stepped cleared her throat, "Sir if I may ask a question, what kind of terrain will be in the area?" The king never looked away from Freed as responded, "The area is mostly mountainous forest. Is there anything else you need to know young man?"

Freed replied, "We just need our weapons your guards confiscated, then we can be on our way." The king motioned for the guard in the room to give the group back their weapons and said, "Good luck to you and your team. May I ask one question though about you team?" Freed nodded and the king asked, "Why did you bring the females, young man? What use can they be other than company? This area is no place to bring a date to." Lucy and Evergreen were both outraged at the old kings outdated ideas.

Freed responded politely, "Lucy and Evergreen are both capable mages sir. They are a great help and can take care of themselves if they get in trouble. I assure you they are just as much a part of this team as any of the rest of us." King Ando pondered this for a minute, "I have never seen a female mage. Strange, but if you are sure they can handle themselves I will not object to them going. The guard behind you shall escort you to your destination." With that last sentence, the group knew they had been dismissed.

The guard showed the mages to the main gate where they received all their weapons and supplies. Everyone remained dead silent the whole 4 hour hike up the mountain to the encampment because of the guard. Once they had reached the place where they would camp the guard finally spoke, "This is the safe zone as far as we can tell. Follow the trail on that map to the future town when you wish to begin. I will not be staying with you so good luck." After the guard, has disappeared from sight Laxus finally spoke, "Let's set camp up and get some food ready we will talk strategy while we eat."

Everyone had set camp up quickly and the food was cooking when Lucy spoke for the first time, "Freed why was the king so rude about the presence of females?" Freed shook his head sadly, "I have a feeling that in this country women are still considered to be lacking when compared to men. It happens with other cultures often unfortunately. Seeing as he is a king and our employer it is best to not correct his behavior unless necessary, as much as I know we all want too." Laxus decided to change the subject, "Let me see the map Freed, we need to see how incomplete this thing is. It may be useless to us if it is too bad."

Freed handed over the folder with all the info the group had been given, the whole group lapsing into silence again as they waited for Laxus to judge the map. Laxus finally spoke, after flipping through all the pages in the folder and laying the map out for all to see, "It will be somewhat useful. It shows the camp and trail to the town site. I think the red circle is probably where the hunters were attacked at. I think it is best if we stay together on this one. We will not really know anything about the situation till we get in there. Let's just eat and get some sleep. We should head out at daybreak and let the first day be information gathering. After we know more we can make an attack plan."

The other four mages agreed to what Laxus said and Evergreen began handing out bowls of food. Half way through the meal Lucy asked Laxus, "Why did you let Freed handle the meet and greet with the king?" Laxus sighed, "I am not very diplomatic and I tend to intimidate people easily. We have found that Freed's polite manner calms clients and gets business done faster than me losing my temper at them." Lucy laughed silently at the picture Laxus had created in her head.

After everyone had eaten Laxus volunteered to do first watch of the night. Lucy and Bickslow volunteered to do the early morning watch together, leaving Freed and Evergreen to complete the middle shift together. Laxus settled near the fire as everyone settled into the tents. Laxus kept his nose trained on the tents and used the rest of his senses on alert for danger. He grinned when Lucy began to snore quietly, but his shift was calm.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Laxus stayed awake monitoring the perimeter of the camp, testing the ruins Freed put up for weaknesses. At 1:30 in the morning Laxus woke Freed and Evergreen up so that he could get some sleep. Everything was silent through the second shift; Freed woke Lucy and Bickslow up at 5:30 in the morning. Bickslow was fidgeting the entire time, making his tiki dolls and Lucy move in circles from his agitation. Finally, Lucy stomped up to the blue haired mage and demanded, "What is it? Your anxiety is rolling off you in waves. Tell me what is bothering."

Bickslow never took his eyes off the surrounding forest as he replied, "It is too quiet. There is no sound not even of insects. The only way that it is so silent is if the animals sense a predator in the area. They would have gotten used to our presence by now; they sense something else." Lucy began to watch the darkened area of the forest more closely. Every now and then Lucy would see a bush or tree leaves shutter, but no sighting of an animal to go with it.

Soon the sky started to lighten and Lucy started making coffee and simple breakfast for everyone. Laxus woke first and immediately started walking around the camp, checking the rune barrier. Laxus remained silent when he sat down and waited for the food to be done. When the coffee was finished, Lucy began to pour it into cups and that was when Freed woke up. Laxus said, "Bicks take Evergreen some coffee and get her butt up, try not to piss her off too much with your smug cheerfulness." Bickslow put a cup of coffee on one of his tiki totems and sent it over to Evergreen's tent with the others. All of sudden you heard a bunch of synchronized voices loudly sing song, "Up uppity up up."

Evergreen came out of the tent with Bickslow's babies dancing around her head, drinking the coffee they gave her. She glared at Bickslow and whispered evil, "The only reason they are not in pieces is because they had coffee." Bickslow had serious look on his face for the first-time Lucy could remember; Lucy quickly realized Evergreen's comment had upset the blue haired mage. Once everyone was gathered around they began making plans while they ate their breakfast.

After all the conversation was finished a formation was decided on for the exploration they were about to undergo for their first day on the mission. It had been Freed's idea to make an arrow formation of sorts. Laxus was to be the point with Freed and Bickslow on each side a few yards away and to the back. Lucy was to take the center position to provide support to anyone who might be attacked; leaving Evergreen to bring up the rear of the group a few yards behind Lucy.

It did not take long after the group of mages left their camp to notice strange things. First there was still no sightings of any animals not even insects. Second there was always bushes moving behind the group but nothing seemed to be following them. Thirdly there seemed no obvious signs of any people being in the area other than some tree that had been cut down. After about an hour the group finally walked into the clearing that would eventually become a town. The group was looking around the clearing when they heard a high-pitched squeal come from the woods.

Everyone froze in place because after the squeal came the noise of hoof beats. As the hoof beats came closer the group got into attack possession; suddenly a small herd of boars came crashing through the tree line straight at the group. Everyone jumped in different directions out of the way to avoid being trampled. Laxus landed on a tree branch and began looking to make sure the others had made out of the way, being most worried about Lucy.

Bickslow was riding on his tiki dolls in midair, and Freed had landed on a branch across the clearing. Evergreen had used her wings to fly up into the air, but Laxus could not locate Lucy. After looking all around the area Laxus yelled out, "Guys where is Lucy?!" Evergreen who had been walking behind Lucy yelled back, "She used her whip to swing up into the tree next you but I cannot see her from here." Laxus began searching the tree branches for a sign on the celestial mage.

Evergreen and Bickslow used their ability to fly to search the higher parts of the tree but found no sign of Lucy. Laxus began to worry and yelled, "LUCY! Where are you?!" Evergreen was still up at the top of a tree when she noticed stars falling from the sky in a clearing in the distance, when she reported this to Laxus the group ran toward the area. After fifteen minutes of running full out the worried group of mages reached the clearing where Evergreen saw the stars fall. When the group reached the edge of the clearing they froze in shock to see a giant dragon covered in stars with Lucy sitting in its claw.

Laxus began to attack the dragon with his lightning roar but Lucy jumped out of the dragon's claw and yelled, "No, don't Laxus!", then Lucy collapsed from exhaustion. Laxus' attention was immediately diverted from attacking Lucy's spirit to trying to catch her before she hit her head. Before Laxus got close to Lucy the dragon picked the celestial mage up with its tail, then curled around the girl. Laxus growled out, "Let her go now!", and took up a fighting stance. The dragon just snorted at Laxus and wound tighter as it spoke, "Silly child, she is mine to protect; you are the ones who are acting aggressive. Though I think from the scent of you, you seem to know Miss Lucy."

Freed stepped forward to be the diplomat as usual and spoke, "Please explain? Lucy is our guild mate and currently under our protection. We were on a mission but got separated." Draco quickly responded, "I am the celestial spirit Draco. Lucy is my key holder, she summoned me here. Those odd monkey creatures had a hold of Miss Lucy when she called. I sent them flying with my tail, but I could not finish them off since Miss Lucy was too close. I assumed when I heard you coming that it was them coming back for another round."

Laxus still was not relaxing because Lucy was still unconscious and not in his arms. Laxus gritted his teeth and asked as politely as he could manage, "May we please have Lucy back now?" Draco chuckled, "No, she called me here to protect her. She is my charge until I know she is safe. You have already lost her once and it got her in trouble." Laxus could not stand it anymore and yelled, "Give her to me she is my family!" Draco chuckled at the dragon slayer and stated, "you should not lose one so precious to you so easily then."

"I did not lose her; she was stolen.", Laxus replied. Draco just continued to chuckle at the dragon slayer without letting go of Lucy. The Thunder God Tribe attempted to keep Laxus calm, while trying to figure out a way to make both protective males happy with the situation. Before any of the mages could come up with an idea, Draco came up with an ultimatum, "I will give Lucy back into your care when your little lightning mage figures out what is confusing him so much. He needs to tell me why he has more of a right to protect Lucy than I do." Laxus growled under his breath but kept his mouth shut; which made Draco laugh out loud.

Freed decided to change the subject to distract from the tension in the air and asked, "How are you still here? Usually when Lucy passes out her spirits disappear back to the spirit world." Draco grinned at the mages, "I am not like the majority of Lucy's spirits, once Lucy expands the energy and magic to call me, I use my own magic once here. I am not dependent on Lucy to keep me here thus I do not return when she is asleep."

After Draco, had answered the group's questions, everyone lapsed into silence waiting for Lucy to wake up. Lucy woke up about an hour after she had passed out, and she was surprised to find that Draco was holding on to her. The large dragon slowly unwound his tail from around Lucy to make sure she regained her balance properly. As soon as Draco let go of Lucy completely Laxus walked over and stood next to the celestial mage as closely as possible. Laxus' actions made Draco chuckle at him. Laxus ignored the irritating creature and asked Lucy, "Are you alright Lucy? What happened to you when the boars came?"

Lucy sighed and replied, "I am fine guys, just drained too much magic and energy all to close together. When the boars came, I used my whip to jump into a tree. When I landed a vulcan grabbed me around the mouth, so I could not yell for help, and carried me here. When he let go of my arms I tried to use the whip to fight him but then more vulcans showed up. There were too many for the zodiac to handle so I called Draco. I'd guess there were at least ten, but it was hard to tell with them jumping around."

After Lucy's explanation Draco and Laxus suddenly came to attention and began to look around the clearing. Laxus told the others, "We are being watched, they are in the trees surrounding us. I would say at least a dozen, put they are moving. I cannot get a solid location or number." Draco snorted and replied, "They have been around the whole time; they just finally got close enough for me to actually worry about their presence." Bickslow asked Laxus, "What is the plan?"

Laxus just shook his head and had a serious look on his face. Freed spoke up saying, "Vulcans are very obsessed with territory, but I am not sure how we can use that to our advantage." Lucy sighed and stated, "I have dealt with a vulcan once before… he was a pervert. It abducted me away from Natsu and wanted to keep me. The one who stole me today was obsessed in a similar fashion. I hate saying this, but maybe Ever and I should be bait…?"

Evergreen was not pleased with Lucy's plan but had to agree that it was probably the only way to lure the monkey creatures out. Laxus did not like the plan either but said nothing because he could not come up with a better plan. Lucy whispered quietly hoping the vulcans could not hear, "Laxus teleport outside the clearing far enough away to be undetected. Bickslow and Freed fly into the sky with Draco. Make it look like you are going to leave Ever and I alone for a while. Hopefully they will believe the act and come in to the clearing where they can be seen. We will try to stay close to the center of the clearing, to draw them as far away from the cover of the trees."

Everyone agreed with Lucy's plan and the males in the group left the females standing in the clearing. It did not take long after the others had left for Evergreen and Lucy to begin hearing movement in the trees. The two female mages stood in the center and pretended to repack their backpacks, but actually kept their eyes trained on the tree line. It had been ten minutes since the rest of the group had left when the mages saw a vulcan.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They two females pretended to not take notice of its presence trying to lure the creature closer into the center. Soon all around the clearing Lucy and Evergreen noticed more Vulcans peeking out from the edge of the trees. Lucy was getting nervous at the sheer number of Vulcans on her half of the clearing so far, she counted twelve. Slowly the monkey like creatures moved forward toward the female mages, mumbling to each other. When the Vulcans got about halfway between the tree line and the mages one brave creature charged at the girls forcing Lucy to defend themselves.

Lucy quickly flicked her whip at the Vulcan's feet to trip it up causing it to land face first. The other Vulcans began to yell when Lucy attacked their friend and charged all at once at the two females intent on kidnapping them. Suddenly lightning fell from the sky hitting two of the creatures that Lucy could see. Lucy was trying her best to fend off the huge creatures with her whip but there were too many on her half. Just when Lucy was sure she was about to be grabbed, Bickslow's babies came flying into view smashing the Vulcan in the top of the head, knocking it unconscious. Lucy looked up to see Bickslow still on top of Draco directing his souls. Laxus was drawing lighting from the sky and shooting it back down to hit the rampaging creatures. Freed had joined Evergreen using ruins to cage the creatures so Evergreen could turn them to stone.

More Vulcans were coming from the woods to join the others these were even bigger than the first set. Lucy kept using her whip to distract the Vulcans away from Draco and the two mages standing on his back. Lucy was running low on magic from summoning Draco she was beginning to get dizzy again. Lucy looked back up and yelled, "Draco! I need a lift!" Suddenly a scaled tail wrapped around Lucy's waist and lifted her up to an equally scaled back. As soon as Lucy's feet touched Draco's back she collapsed causing Laxus to stand in front of her to protect her from stray shots of magic. "What is wrong Blondie?", Laxus asked as he sent out another bolt toward the creatures below. Lucy struggled to stay aware and stuttered out, "Used too much magic. Cannot help anymore. Too weak." Laxus growled at the blond female, "You should have said you were too tired before your plan was put into action Blondie. Dang, there are too many though. We need a new plan."

Lucy grabbed onto Laxus' coat and began to speak breathlessly, "Get them up here. Draco uses celestial magic he can take out most of them at once but Freed and Evergreen are too close." Laxus nodded and called to Freed to get Evergreen out of the way. Lucy raised her voice to be heard over the noise of the Vulcans, "Draco, as soon as Freed and Evergreen are out of the way, use your magic to take as many out as possible please. Do not hold back, use your strongest magic." Draco shook his head and spoke back, "Miss Lucy, that would require taping into what magic you have left. At the very least it would knock you out for some time, but it could potentially kill you." Lucy grinned tiredly and said, "No worries Draco, I got this. Do your thing when I say."

After Lucy's short conversation with her spirit, Evergreen and Freed finally made it onto Draco's back. Laxus was still throwing lightning bolts, when he felt Lucy's magic suddenly increase greatly. He turned around realizing exactly what Lucy was doing to pull off her plan. Laxus yelled at the blonde mage, "Are you stupid?! Opening your second origin is almost as dangerous as receiving it in the first place! It takes years of practice to do it successfully, are you trying to kill yourself?!" Lucy stood up full of energy from opening her second origin and said, "Hush, Laxus I know what I am doing. Draco whenever you're ready, let's do this."

Draco grinned at his key holder and began to breathe in, when he exhaled stars exploded from his open mouth. The Vulcans saw this and tried to run, but when the stars hit their targets they exploded into multiple smaller stars that separated and hit other targets. When all the explosions had finished almost all the Vulcans had been knocked out the few that were still moving were too injured to get very far. The Thunder God Tribe and Laxus stared at the destruction Lucy and her spirit had caused. Most of the trees in the area had been knocked over or demolished.

Bickslow whistled low and stuck his tongue out, "Damn Cosplayer you are a monster when you want to be, or your magic empowers monsters." When the other mages turned to look at Lucy, after surveying the damage, they found her kneeling breathing heavy. Laxus went to her and asked, "Lucy, are you alright?" She nodded her head and mumbled, "Fine. Just emptied most of my magic again." Lucy passed out after reassuring Laxus, curling into a ball on Draco's back. Laxus got mad and yelled at the Dragon he was standing on, "Hey, Dragon, I thought you said that you used your own magic when you were here? If that is the case, why is Blondie out of magic energy for the second time this day?" Draco growled irritably at the dragon slayer.

 _I want to sink my teeth into this child for his insolence. I cannot, I do believe Miss Lucy would frown at such behavior. I wish this toddler would get a clue and make everyone's life easier. The smell coming off him is potent enough I am surprised he hasn't figured it out yet. Thick headed human, has not proved he is worthy of such a treasure. First, he knows nothing of her power and magic. Second, he believes her weak. Lastly, he loses her on the first day out on a mission. Although his behavior toward Miss Lucy has been nothing but adorable. We shall see if he is worthy of such a gem in the future. He still young he may grow yet…_

Laxus felt a shiver run up his spine at the dragon's expression, it was like the looks Mira gave a new potential relationship. Laxus yelled again, "Yo, I am talking to you! We would all like to know what happened to my Blondie!" Draco chuckled and spoke, "When in the past hour has she suddenly become yours child?" Laxus growled, "Just answer the question Dragon!" Draco sighed at the impatient human and gave him the answers, "I said I do not rely on Miss Lucy to keep me here. I never said that I would never need to use her magic. She asked for my most powerful technique, that requires her magic to activate the initial explosion my magic takes over after that. She is fine, she just needs rest. I will take you back to your camp, and stay till Miss Lucy says she no longer needs me."

Freed stepped forward before Laxus could open his mouth to further irritate Lucy's spirit. Freed spoke, "We would greatly appreciate the ride back, and no one here objects to you staying with us." Freed turned to Laxus and whispered, "Quit yelling like an enraged beast. Miss Lucy will be better protected if he is here, even if you two seem to clash like bulls. Even if that was not the case the only one who can send him back is Miss Lucy. We cannot do anything till she wakes up, I suggest you spend that time getting your emotions under control or figuring them out." Laxus nodded at his friend and kept his mouth shut the whole way back to the camp.

When the group landed in the clearing where they had set up camp Evergreen took Lucy to their tent to rest. Laxus made some excuse about getting more fire wood and stormed off into the woods. Bickslow and Freed began to make some food for everyone. Draco sat down near Lucy and Evergreen's tent and began watching everyone with a critical eye. Draco could hear Laxus off in the distance mumbling to himself. Bickslow kept sneaking peaks at the tent where Lucy slept, and Freed kept touching the communication lacrima like he wanted to use it. Evergreen was in the tent with Lucy mumbling about clothes for a date.

About an hour later Bickslow called Evergreen to come eat. Laxus did not make it back to camp till everyone else was asleep, except Draco. The dragon grinned at the chance to mess with the blonde man once again. Draco lifted his head and spoke softly, "They left food for you in the pot over the fire." Laxus grunted and asked, "Who is on watch?" Draco shifted his position and replied, "I offered to stay up. Everyone smelt of magic depletion, they need sleep. So, I am going to ask you a question because now may be the only time I can get a straight answer out of you." Laxus just continued to eat and try to ignore the annoying spirit. Draco continued, "Why are you so confused about your own feelings where Miss Lucy is concerned? You do not seem overly stupid like many humans…"

Laxus just sent Draco a glare that made most living creatures question if they still lived after making eye contact. Draco just grinned, "Answer my question and I will answer one of yours… I know you never had a dragon to guide you, like most of your guild mates did." Laxus noticeably was interested in the offer, but remained silent to finish his food. Draco was loving messing with the dragon slayer, "I can tell you something about your power that you have not figured out yet…" Laxus could not resist the potential to learn something new about dragon slayer magic. "Annoying spirit, I barely know the girl. If that is not enough of a reason to be confused, then my instincts have yet to give her a name. Plus, she keeps doing dangerous shit that pisses me off, and I have no time to think. Oh, then there is a sadistic lunatic after her too. Now is not the time to be distracted, and my own behavior annoys me. Now your turn, tell me something I do not know."

Draco chuckled and responded, "Dragon slayer magic can be inherited even if you are considered "artificial". Your mate will guarantee you at least one healthy child that will surpass you in strength. Dragon slayer magic guarantees only the best traits will be passed to your children." Laxus scoffed at the spirits words and growled out, "That is not helpful at all. I will never have children, not ever." This made Draco laugh so hard he nearly cried, "Stupid child, do you know nothing of your magic or dragons? Your instincts will demand you procreate once you mate. It is most assured you will have at least one. Do not worry your instincts will know when it is not only the right time for you, but also your mate."

Laxus just growled at the spirit and began ignoring him like before, but Laxus could not fool Draco. The smell of fear came off the lightening mage in waves. This made Draco even more curious about this mage than ever before. Draco asked directly, "Why does the assurance of children scare you?" Laxus snapped, "Contrary to your belief your old age does not intital you to the knowledge of peoples' private lives or thoughts. For once butt out and shut up. Why don't you go annoy Bickslow or Freed?" Draco cocked his head to the side and replied, "I thought it was obvious, your reactions are more fun. Plus, it is rude to wake one up just to entertain me..." Laxus did not respond, but walked to his tent instead. Once Laxus had settled into his tent Draco spoke, "We shall play more tomorrow then, child."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(Time Skip The Next Morning)

Lucy woke up in the gray morning light, feeling well rested. She got dressed as silently as possible, so as not to wake Evergreen. When she walked out of the tent she was surprised to see that Bickslow had not yet woken up. As Lucy started making breakfast for the group she asked Draco, "What happened after I passed out for the second time yesterday?"

Draco filled the blonde in on the events, leaving out his teasing of the lightning mage. No one was awake when Lucy had finished cooking. She debated on how to wake the others, especially since the majority of the group were not exactly cheerful in the morning. Lucy decided to start with who she figured to be the hardest to handle and work down to the easiest. Thinking this she headed to Laxus's tent. Draco did not say a word, the dragon just watched and waited.

Lucy entered the lightning mage's tent, but as soon as she was inside the enclosed space with the large male she began to wonder at her decision. _Laxus is probably mad at me about yesterday. Maybe I should wake Bickslow first, he is at least cheerful and he could then help me wake up the others… No, I am just being a coward. Plus, if he is going to scold me I would rather do it private. That is better than him embarrassing me in front of his team._

Decision made, Lucy carefully moved closer to the man, knowing that to startle the powerful mage could prove dangerous. She carefully kneeled down beside him wondering how best to wake him up. Laxus had been aware that someone was in his tent the moment the flap had opened, he was instantly awake but remained still. The blonde male realized exactly who it was based on her sweet scent and the way his dragon reacted when she moved closer. Lucy…

Lucy decided to try talking lightly to the dragon slayer, being wary of touching him. "Laxus, breakfast is ready…" Laxus mumbled and nodded his head but did not make a move to leave the tent. Lucy tried again, "Wake up or I will give your share to Bicks…" Laxus opened his eyes, "You would not dare." The dragon slayer closed his eyes and still made no move. "Alright fine I will go get Bick-". Before Lucy could finish her sentence Laxus had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flat on her back.

"Woman, just give me ten more minutes of blessed peace by laying still and being quiet." Lucy's heart was still pounding from the sudden change in positions but she started to yell, "YOU-". Yet again Laxus cut her off this time by putting his large hand over her mouth. Laxus sighed, "I swear if you say one word I will punish you for stopping my heart so many times yesterday. Last night I had decided to just have a simple talk with you. Push me Lucy, I dare you…" Lucy remained silent for some time. Finally, Laxus relaxed and went back to sleep. His hand fell from her mouth onto her chest.

Lucy decided to try to get out of the tent and wake the others, but when she tried to move away Lexus just held on to her even tighter. His hand that had rested on her chest had now moved up to grip her shoulder. Leaving the dragon slayer's large forearm nestled between Lucy's breast. She stopped trying to escape and decided to try talking to the grumpy blonde. "Laxus… Laxus!" The dragon slayer looked at Lucy and growled deep in his throat, "I warned you. Now I will make you hush." Suddenly Lucy was pulled on top of Laxus and his lips were moving over hers.

At first the kiss was hard and Laxus nibbled on the celestial mage's lower lip with his sharp canines. At Lucy's whimper Laxus turned the kiss soft and slow, licking at her lower lip to soothe the sting from his bite. Lucy ran her hands through Laxus's hair and he purred against her lips. Laxus caved to the need to touch her and slowly let his hands slide down Lucy's back until he reached the bottom of her shirt. Laxus slowly pushed his hand under the back of Lucy's shirt enjoying the feel of Lucy's warm back.

Lucy did not mind, she had started feeling Laxus's chest through his shirt while she kissed him. When she felt his bare hand on her back she sighed and shifted for a more comfortable position; not realizing that this caused her to rub against the dragon slayer's hips and thighs. Laxus growled against Lucy's lips and thrust his hips up against hers. Laxus heard voices outside the tent but was to consumed with Lucy to care, he broke the kiss with the blonde long enough to pull his shirt off.

Outside of Laxus's tent the other mages had woken up. Seeing that breakfast was already finished they began to eat, thinking she had went to the trees for some privacy. They left enough food for both the missing mages, Bickslow began to worry when Lucy didn't show up to eat though. Finally, Bickslow asked Draco, "Did you see where Lucy went after she finished breakfast this morning? She is not supposed to go far from the team." The dragon stuck his forked tongue out at the concerned mage but didn't reply.

Bickslow stuck his head into the lightning mages tent and immediately returned back to the fire with a look of shock that the others began to question. "You look like you have seen a ghost. Did Laxus shock you for waking him up again?", Ever asked, but Bickslow did not reply. Freed stood up at his teammate's odd behavior and went to go find out why he was acting that way. Laxus had immediately covered Lucy's body with his own when Bickslow had come near the tent, to protect her from prying eyes.

Lucy saw a glimpse of someone else in the entrance of the tent, and became aware of their exact position and the half-undressed man in front of her, "please tell me that was Freed?" Laxus shook his head no as he pressed his face into Lucy's neck trying to gain his control back; he could feel her getting more distant from him as time passed. Lexus sighed, "We have to go out soon…" The two blondes were fixing their clothes back into place when Freed politely called to Laxus and opened the flap to the tent. Lucy blushed and made her way out of the tent passed the green haired man. Freed was looking at his team leader expectantly, but Laxus refused to say a word and went to eat his breakfast.

Evergreen hid an evil grin behind her fan when she saw the two blondes exit the same tent, "Lucy, when you are done eating would you like to go to the nearby stream to wash up a little?" Lucy remained silent but nodded her head yes at the other woman. Soon after the two left the men to clean up after breakfast. Evergreen did not wait long to question Lucy about the mornings events, "So, I thought you two were not together?" Lucy sighed, "We are not together, Ever. I went into his tent to wake him." Evergreen laughed, "How did that work out for you?" Lucy replied with a slight smile at the other mage, "Unexpectedly, very unexpectedly."

Back at the camp the men were finished cleaning up and were sitting around the fire. Freed broke the silence first, "Did you figure out everything?" Laxus shook his head no, "If anything its worse." Bickslow having missed several conversations looked between the two men, "Look, I can see something is not normal with you but care to feel me in or do I have to send my Babies spying again?" Freed quickly filled in the Bickslow on their suspicions. Bickslow let out a low whistle, "Well there goes any chance I got with Cosplayer…" Laxus snapped his head up at the other mage and growled low in the back of his throat, "YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. HER." Bickslow stuck his tongue out in his usual fashion, "now we got somewhere my friend; looks like Lucy might be your mate after all. Think, would you really act that way if she was anything else to you? Plus, you should never want to kiss your family like how I caught you slobbering all over Cosplayer."

Laxus sighed after several moments, "Bicks, you're probably right. Lucy being my mate is making more sense than anything else, as much as I hate to admit it." Both of the blonde's teammates snapped their head up at that comment. Freed stated in a brisk manner, "Do not hurt her, Laxus. There will be a long line of people willing to hurt you over her feelings… Me included." Both Bickslow and Laxus looked up in shock the normally polite mage. Bickslow broke the stunned silence, "as shocked that I am that Freed said that, he took the words out of my mouth. She is the only pure soul I have ever seen. You put one dark spot on all that gold light and you will regret it."

Laxus just sat in shock, he was shaken at what his closest friends thought of him. "What do you mean by that? I never said anything about hurting Blondie, I could never, not again…" Freed seeing how truly upset Laxus was softened slightly, "You act like she is some burden and that what you may come to feel for her is something to be hidden, Laxus. You may not realize this Laxus but Lucy is the first one to forgive and trust us after Fantasia." Bickslow nodded in agreement, "She looks me straight in the eye even when my mask is off, man. She has no fear of what I can do, what I could do to her. She something special Laxus, you may not want her in your life but that makes you the biggest fool I have ever seen."

Laxus tried to explain without revealing too much to his friends, "I… She is special I agree… It is just that… I mean she is going to need protecting 24/7, she was not what I expected as a mate. She so small" Bickslow cackled at his friend, "Dude, she may need protecting, but she is not weak despite her size… Don't you remember she knocked you out in one shot?" Frustrated the blonde replied, "I didn't mean she is weak, just not as strong as I assumed my mate would be; and I could have stopped her…" Draco began to laugh from the trees, "You aren't as smart as I thought you might be Slayer. What he won't admit is that he is terrified, that is why he is so reluctant to accept her as his mate." Laxus refused to show any expression or respond to the comments the dragon had made.

Lucy and Evergreen were getting ready to walk back to camp when Evergreen suddenly got a serious look on her face, "Lucy, do not hurt him. Whatever is between you two make sure you are fully committed before you jump in. He will not admit it right now, but you are special to him somehow; I have a feeling you can be his greatest joy or worst pain." The celestial mage looked at her new teammate, "I admit he is nothing like what I expected, and we are slowly getting to know each other. He is very attractive and yes, we have some sparks flying, but we do not know enough about each other for any deep emotions, Ever. Even if he did care for me, I have to figure somethings out right now, about myself. I went to train because I was tired of relying on others to protect me, I can tell he sees me as small and not his equal. I need someone that sees me as more than weak, Ever. Even though I appreciate the protection; this situation is not making it any easier to prove myself either." Ever nodded in understanding, "He is not as strong as everyone thinks Lucy, least not emotionally. He feels more than people think. You should know that before you right him off. Plus, Mira would love to see the babies that you two would make." Laughing at the image of the baby crazy Mira with babies to spoil the two females made their way back to camp to start the day.


End file.
